


Stockholm Syndrome ≫ Murdoc x Reader

by wozzah



Category: 2d - Fandom, Gorillaz, Murdoc niccals - Fandom, Stuart Pot - Fandom
Genre: 2d - Freeform, F/M, Good luck reader, I Don't Even Know, I'll add more later fuck off, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Murdoc Niccals is a fucking dick why do I love him, Phase 3, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wozzah/pseuds/wozzah
Summary: Kidnapped against your will, you wake up to find your world completely upside down when a bastard bassist drags you to an island for his own personal gain.(New chapters will be posted everyday/every other day unless said otherwise.)A Murdoc Niccals x Reader set at the beginning of Phase Three (Plastic Beach).(sensitive content warning)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Stockholm Syndrome! I hope you're ready to hate and love Murdoc Niccals all at the same time, because trust me, you will. 
> 
> I don't see me stopping this story anytime soon so stick around for updates every couple days.

I woke up in a haze, my eyes could barely move as I felt myself begin to open them. It was dark, and I had no idea to where I was or what had happened before I fell asleep. I tried to move but was unable to, the only thing that came to mind was sleep paralysis which I have known to get in the past. My heart was beating hard and I felt confused and scared. I gave up on trying to wake up, closing my eyes as a sharp pain pulsed through my head. I heard a grumble of sorts, an unfamiliar tone, and this puzzled me further as I laid there. 

The last thing I could remember was leaving work.

I work downtown at a small restaurant. Even though it's small it gets a lot of attention, it's seems to always be full. I play the piano in the evenings there almost every night, and I've always made sure to stay clear away from the bar after my shift because of this reason. I remember walking to my car, I remember it was cold because I was shivering... or maybe I was scared? What could have possibly scared me that much? Maybe just another nightmare again. These terrifying dreams were getting out of hand. 

At this point I had began to shake, desperately trying to figure out what had happened to me. An unfamiliar smell began to become apparent in my nose, at this point I realized I couldn't be at my house. There was something incredibly off. 

Suddenly I felt a hand touch my face and my eyes shot open. My heart nearly beat out of my chest and tears began forming at the edge of my eyes. I looked at the person in front of me, a man whose skin was a light shade of green sat at the edge of the bed I was in. He had on a black jacket and a striped shirt, and a hat with some sort of symbol on it. His dark eyes watch me as I squirmed under his touch. He gripped my face and groaned. 

"Finally bloody awake, that was quite the dream you were having, love." His rough accent rang in my ears. I wanted to scream but I was still frozen, his hand was cold to the touch. 

He watched me as he brought his hand to my hair, taking a piece and pushing it away from my face with a chuckle. I tried to move, but was unable to, which made my heart race increase dramatically. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" He seemed to mock me with a slight snicker, chills inching their way down my back. I opened my mouth to speak but quickly shut it in fear of retaliation. The silence pierced the air and the tension between us grew. "Not got much to say, huh? Fair enough." 

As he spoke he turned my face with his hand, I could feel his long nails gripping my skin under his touch. I flinched slightly and he laughed again; I tried turning my face away from him but his forceful grip held me there, and I whimpered softly. 

"Aek-" A strange noise escaped his lips and I closed my eyes once again, my brows furrowed in fear. "Ah, quit your squirming. I'm not gonna hurt you, love."

"W-who are you?" I muttered quietly, I felt myself begin to shiver. 

"Eh, there we go, atta girl." He praised, running his hand through my hair roughly. I could tell he was a touchy person, which made this all the more terrifying. "What a beautiful look of confusion you got there, now why would I want to ruin that? Let's not get too ahead of ourselves with the questions."  

My eyes wandered my abductor in a haze, and at this point I realized he was much bigger than I was, and in that moment I felt utterly hopeless. I found myself repeating the question eagerly, "Who are you... Where am I?" He scowled and ignored my inquiry, drawing his hand to the edge of the bed near my feet. As his hand traveled down my body, I flinched. Taking notice to this he turned back to me in amusion. 

"There's really no need to be jumpy, lass." He chuckled once again, gripping the blanket at my feet and drawing it up over my shoulders. I stared at him with confusion, placing my hands at the edge of the blanket timidly. He watched me in what looked like admiration as we sat there in silence, and I felt myself begin to relax slightly. "See... eh, that's better." 

I blinked and a tear fell down the side of my jaw; the man quickly brought his hand to my cheek and wiped it away with a small smirk plastered across his face. My eyes followed his as he stood up from the side of the bed, towering over me. He turned from me and walked to the door of the room and opened it, the light from beyond the entry illuminated his soft pale skin as he stood there. He looked back over his shoulder at me, giving me a teasing glare and a menacing smile that unnerved me immensely. 

"Welcome to Plastic Beach."


	2. Chapter 2

Unable to sleep anymore I waited patiently in the room for the man to return again.

I kept a close eye on everything around me, and made sure to stay extra quiet for my own safety. I still had no idea where I was, so I examined the living quarters carefully. I got up from the bed slowly, my muscles were incredibly achy and weak; they hurt badly, as if I had ran a marathon the day before. 

What did he do to me? I thought to myself, pushing my legs over the side of the bed. My bare feet hit the cold floor and I jumped at the chilling sensation. I took a deep breath and relaxed before standing up. To my surprise my legs began shaking and fell forward onto the floor below me. I let out a cry of pain as my body slammed onto the floor, and quickly covered my mouth. I laid there half expecting someone to come barging into the room to investigate the noise, but to my surprize, the hallway behind the door seemed to be awfully quiet. 

I let out a sigh and sat up once again, making sure to avoid falling over from vertigo. The room was eerie and left me perturbed, unsettled. There wasn't many things in it; a dresser, a lamp, the bed, and a large painting that hung on the wall. I looked around in bewilderment, without the lamp the room would be completely somber, there was no light leaking from any areas of the room. I stood up and ambled over to the painting, I placed my hand on the canvas. My fingertips moved over the grooves and I closed my eyes. 

A sudden feeling of loneliness and homesickness fell upon me. The pain struck my heartstrings and I removed my hand from the painting gently. Suddenly it fell from where it stood mounted on the wall and I staggered backward as it crashed to the ground. The clatter echoed through the walls, and I held my breath in fear. 

As I stood there frozen I realized what had the picture hid. On the wall was a small circle window, yet no light shone through. I glanced at it, making my way over curiously. I peered through the glass and gasped as I saw what was beyond it. I heard footsteps from beyond the door and an unlocking sound ring from behind me. I could hear the door fly open behind me but I stood fixated on the window.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I heard the man bellow, his raspy voice filling the room. I couldn't hold back my tears as I turned to him, shaking my head in disbelief. 

"What are you going to do to me?" I cried, backing away from him with uneasiness. He looked at me and then glanced to the wall where the window was. He let out a sigh and brought his hand to his face in an annoyed way. He turned back to the door, shut it, and locked it promptly before making his way over to me. I felt angst pierce at my stomach as he grabbed my hand, and dragged me over to the bed forcefully. "No! L-let go! N-no, please!" I screamed out and he groaned.

"Pipe down, would yah?" He grumbled as we reached the bed and he pushed me down onto it. I quickly moved the the opposite edge of it, hitting my back on the wall roughly. He observed me and shook his head with a large smirk. "I'm not gonna rape ya lass, mmh~" 

"Why have you brought me here?" I questioned as I ignored his crude remark. His menacing smile remained on his face as he looked at me, and a strange feeling crept through me.

"Eh, how about we get to know each other a little better, hm?" He teased, sitting down at the end of the bed, a crazed look in his eye. 

"You're pathetic-"

"Nah ah ah, let's not get catty..." He cut me off with a laugh. A mixture of fear and frustration boiled in me as we sat there, and he sighed, "You have got one sexy American accent, hehm. What's your name, love?"

I crooked a brow at him and began to twiddle my thumbs anxiously. I looked down at my hands and spoke softly, "Y/n."

"Ah, y/n..." His hoarse voice cooed and I felt myself tense. I noticed he was wearing a necklace and I glanced at the charm hanging from the chain. I gulped as I stared at the inverted cross dangling from his neck. He discerned this and grabbed it with one hand, holding it for a better view. "You like it?" He questioned with a grin.

I nodded slowly, suspicion eating away at my thoughts. He's insane. "Why do you wear that..." I wondered, glancing up at him.

"For pride, my dear. I owe a lot to Satan, hmhh." He explained, eyeing me up and down calmly. "I made an agreement with the devil himself, had to change my middle name in the end."

"Your middle name?" 

"Mhm, Alphonse to Faust." The man regarded, letting go of the charm, allowing it to fall back on his chest. "Murdoc Faust Niccals.."

Murdoc Niccals... I tried to remember where I'd heard the name but was unable to.

"Why did you bring me here...?" I asked him, sitting up a bit.

"We'll get to that, but for now, tell me about yourself, lass." Murdoc responded in curiousity. 

I gave him a strange look of confusion before shaking my head. "No. I've been drugged and dragged to god-knows-where in the middle of the goddamn ocean, I deserve to know why I'm here and what you want from me, you disgusting pathetic asshole."

Murdoc's small grin disappeared quickly into a frown. Standing up he bellowed, "Don't get bossy with me, love. I'm not afraid to hit a woman."

"You kidnapped me and locked me in this stuffy room for what's felt like days and you want me to be nice? Are you kidding-"

I cut myself off as he raised his hand quickly, a sudden feeling of fear shot through me as I sat there anticipating a backhand to the face. After a few moments, and to my surprize, he lowered his hand, glaring at me.

"Consider that a warning, y/n." He growled through gritted teeth. I gulped and leaned back on the wall, looking at the ground in defeat. Murdoc grabbed my face with his hand, turning me to look at him before continuing, "I'm going to make this very clear: if you act like a brat, I'll treat you like one. Do you understand?"

I didn't respond, closing my eyes in fright. 

"Do you understand?" He repeated, gripping my face harder. 

"Y-yes..." I mumbled, nodding slightly, and he let go of me roughly. 

"Good girl..." Murdoc spoke, his voice rang in my ears. I felt chills run down my spine as I looked at him, I felt like crying but I kept my composure. I didn't want to be here, I had to get out somehow. I sat there in thought, coming up with any plan to escape and leave this place. The likelihood of me getting out was very slim but I had to try. 

I watched Murdoc as he shook his head and made his way to the door; suddenly an idea struck me.

"W-wait!" I called to him and he looked back at me with a confused stare. I nearly choked on my words, "I h-have to go to the bathroom..."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'll get you a bucket.." He grumbled, unlocking the door to leave.

"No!" I yelled at him. He shot me a harsh glare and I coughed, "I mean a real bathroom... Please, sir."

He sat there for a few moments in thought and stared at me with suspicion before walking over and grabbing my wrist. He pulled me off the bed and lead me out the door. "Fine yah stubborn bellend."

We walked down the hallway quickly, his hand gripped tightly around my wrist. I looked at my surroundings carefully, trying to take in as much as possible. We turned a corner and made our way to a set of doors and stopped at the second one. Murdoc reached for the handle and opened it to reveal a small bathroom. I walked in and before I shut the door Murdoc pushed his way in and slammed the door behind him. I watched him baffled as he leaned up against the door.

"Um.. a little privacy?" I stated, embarrassment plastered across my face.

"I'm not taking chances, especially after what ya just pulled." He harshly responded, crossing his arms. "Now hurry up."

I sat there speechless. There was no way I was going to the bathroom with him just standing there. I didn't even have to go, I only wanted to walk out of the room to see if there was an escape route for later. I turned to the toilet quietly and shook my head in angst. 

"I haven't got all day." Murdoc snapped from behind me and I ran my hands through my hair. 

"Ugh, I can't do it with you just standing there!" I groaned, glancing back at him in frustration. He glared at me in an unamused way, completely ignoring my statement. Awkwardness struck me once again and I felt my face turn a bright shade of red as I realized he wasn't going to give me any leisure. I brought my hand to my opposite arm and gripped it in embarrassment. "Just don't look."

"No promises." He mocked, clearly trying to provoke me. His whole attitude disgusted me, irked me, but in fear of being hit, I kept my mouth shut and my opinions to myself.

I sighed and brought my hands to the hem of my jeans, and before doing anything I gave Murdoc a quick glance to make sure his eyes were averted. I saw his stare fixated on the floor and immediately pulled my pants down to my knees in one quick motion. I quietly sat down on the cold seat and held my breath  to relax the uneasy feeling in my stomach. I sat there in silence and slowly began to panic as nothing happened. C'mon... I said to myself, trying hard to do something, anything. 

"You're beginning to get on my nerves..." I heard the satanist groan, and I looked up, catching him as he gave me a quick glance. 

I shook my head and sighed in defeat and suddenly it happened. My head fell into my hands in humiliation as I relieved myself in front of Murdoc. When I was done I wiped a tear from my face and looked up at him as I buttoned my pants. 

 

"That wasn't so bad you twat, quit with the waterfalls." Murdoc scoffed, gripping my arm tightly before opening the door to the bathroom. 

"Fuck you." I whispered harshly, trying to free my arm from his grip. He gripped my arm harder, surely hard enough to leave a bruise, and I stopped squirming. 

"You wish." He scorned as he escorted me back to my room. 

When we got back he pushed me into the room and I trudged to the bed in frustration. I heard the door slam and lock; once again I was left alone in the dark. I found myself suddenly laying on the bed face down, my sorrow completely consumed me and I broke down, crying into the sheets in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a knock at the door. 

The noise echoed through the room and caused me to shoot my head up from where I laid. The sounds of the door unlocking rang through the room and my heart nearly stopped as it swung open. 

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice sounded from the doorway. I tilted my head in confusion and a head popped into the room. I looked at the boy curiously, he had spiky hair that was a bright shade of blue, and he was holding a small ceramic bowl. He looked at me, his eyes were dark, all black and left me with an uneasy feeling. "Why hello there."

"H-hi...?" I stammered, confused to what exactly I was looking at. The boy smiled and pointed to the bowl. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked in a soft voice, his accent was perky and cute. I suddenly felt my stomach growl as the idea of eating crossed my mind. I nodded to the boy and he ambled to me, gently setting the bowl in my lap. He sat down next to me and looked at me contently. "I cut you up some fruit and I didn't know what kind you prefer so I just got a bit of everything." 

I looked down at the mess of a fruit salad and faintly smiled as I took a bite. I looked down at my arm and noticed a bruise forming where Murdoc had grabbed me and I placed my hand over it softly. The boy took notice to this and sighed, rubbing the side of his head. 

"Don't worry too much about Murdoc, yeah?" He asked, looking at me with his dark eyes glimmering. "He's had a rough past couple days, he's not been in the best mood... towards anyone really. When Murdoc is upset he tends to let his anger get the best of him."

"He's not the most pleasant person." I scoffed, taking other bite of the fruit. 

"He's not really, no. But he's got some good qualities." The boy chuckled faintly and I turned my head in confusion. I haven't found one redeeming quality about Murdoc since I got here. In no way did I find any of his qualities 'good'. The blue haired boy spoke up, "By the way, my name's Stuart, but my friends call me 2D."

"2D?" I repeated in confusion, and he nodded softly with an awkward chuckle. 

"Um, it's like "two dent"... Because my eyes.." 2D explained, motioning to his black/red sockets, and I winced thinking about the pain that must have come with earning those scars. "What's your name?"

"Y/n." I stated, looking at him in discomfort. He noticed this and tilted his head in confusion. Sitting up slightly I spoke in a whisper, "I need to get out of here. I need to get home, can you help me?"

His face turned a shade paler as I whispered to him, and he brought his shaky hand to stroke his hair nervously. "I've already tried leaving, y/n... that's not how Murdoc works. He's got ways of getting you back here, even has bloodhounds. I dug my way out of here, finally made my escape one night, and Murdoc had me back here by sunrise." 

I felt my jaw nearly drop to the floor as I listened to him explain, all my hope to leave completely vanished. Was there really no way to escape?

"So what you're saying is I'm stuck here... For good?" I asked, tears nearly forming at my eyes. 

"Till he's done with you... I guess." 2D explained softly. A noise sounded from the door but I was too distraught to pay any attention to it, my eyes fixated on the floor. I heard 2D turn to the noise. "Oh uh! Murdoc, I was just-"

"What are you doing in here you sodding bellend?!" Murdoc raised his voice, and I looked up in fear as he stepped into the room. He wore only a pair of jeans and boots, his chest was bare and showed off his tattoos clearly. "I told you to not talk to her, did I not?!"

"Y-you did but I thought she might be hungry.."

"Flirting with the recruits, huh? You sad bastard." Murdoc spat, causing 2D to jump. He laughed and it brought chills inching down my back. "Haven't had a girlfriend since that rubbish slag Paula Cracker, hm? What makes you think you can come in here and start sweet talking this whore?"

His words pierced me like a knife. "He wasn't flirting with me, he brought me something to eat." I retaliated through gritted teeth, causing Murdoc to shoot me a glare, a clear warning to stop talking. 

"Shut up, slag, will yah?" Murdoc growled, and before I could say anything he groaned, and I closed my mouth quickly. "You two idiots are giving me a headache." He turned to 2D with a growl. "Especially you. Get out of here before I smash your face in again, you absolute face ache." 

"Yes Murdoc.." 2D sighed, giving me one last glance before dashing past the green man and out the door. 

I looked at Murdoc with a dark expression, my arms crossed. He exchanged glances and sighed, tapping his foot in frustration. His broad shoulders tensed as he stood there, anger shone through every muscle in his body.

"Let's get something through that thick head of yours, yeah?" He bellowed in a belittling tone, irking me immensely. I watched as he walked over to me, and before I knew it our faces were inches apart. "You're not here on your time, you're here on my time. That means you do as I say, capeesh?" 

I simply nodded and turned my head from him, I felt sick even being this close to someone so vile. Everything about him made me want to leave more. His attitude, his smell, just everything about Murdoc left me with an uneasy feeling. 

"I guess it's safe to say it's time to tell you why you're here." He moaned, relaxing a bit. I looked back at him, our faces still too close for comfort, and turned my head in question. "Ever heard of Gorillaz?"

"No..." I mumbled, still as confused as before. 

"Well that's the name of my band." He explained with a small smirk, and I rolled my eyes, uninterested. "Listen, twat." He grabbed my face roughly. "We've been on a sorta, break. And now that I've brought us back together we're needing a little extra help with the technical stuff. You know, paperwork, housework, personal favors, all that boring shit."

"So?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. 

"So that's where you come in, love." He replied, removing his hand from my face and placing it on the back of my head in a not-so-friendly manner. "You get to be our... assistant... and I'll pay you."

"You'll pay me?" I nearly choked on a laugh and he nodded. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "So let me get this straight, you brought me here to hire me as your personal slave-"

"Assistant."

"...Assistant.. And can I say no?" I questioned with a crooked brow and his smirk widened. 

"Well you can say no..." He chuckled, leaning into my ear, far closer than I was comfortable with, and whispered. "But you see, y/n, I don't take no for an answer."

I felt his hot breath on my neck as he spoke and felt myself begin to shiver. He backed away slowly, his hand still stroking the back of my neck tenderly. He looked at me, with what I interpreted as lust, and I immediately felt like puking up the fruit I had eaten minutes before. 

"So I have no choice... Great." I sighed, looking down at my hands in a frustrated way. 

"Get used to it." He murmured, removing his hand from my neck. 

"To what?" I asked, perplexed. We sat there for a few moments and his smirk faded. 

"Not having a choice."

As soon as the words left his mouth red flags began to appear as I thought about it more clearly. I felt gross even imagining what twisted things might be going on in his head. Was I the only person he kidnapped? Can't there be others for whatever sick fantasies he has in store? At this point I was only assuming the worst, he didn't flat out suggest anything like that but the way he spoke sure did make it seem that way. The last thing I wanted was to get dicked down by some old prick. 

"Another thing..." Murdoc chipped in, distracting me from my thoughts. He leaned in extra close before he spoke. "I don't want you getting too close to that no-brain lead singer of mine, 2D, love.. You wouldn't want that, hm?"

"What?"

"Maybe I'll keep you as my little helper, opposed to the entire band's." He cooed with a wide smirk, making me incredibly uncomfortable. "Let's not tempt the boy..."

I watched him stand up and amble to the door, glancing back at me with lustful eyes. I froze. He noticed my state and laughed to himself, flicking some hair from his eyes. 

"I'll give you the rest of the day to yourself. Tomorrow morning you'll prove to me to be a good little assistant, yeah?" His rough voice rang in my ears and I flinched at the degrading words. I didn't reply, but I turned from him, facing the opposite side of the room in defiance and I heard him chuckle once again. "That attitude is going to get you in trouble, I suggest you fix that by the morning."

And with that he closed the door and left me alone. I sat there contemplating the situation I was in and realized there really wasn't an option where I win. The only choice I had was to listen and do as I was asked or I'd get myself in some serious shit. This reminded me how lucky I was before I got into this mess, why did it have to be me? 

I looked around the room, I had no idea what time it was and there was absolutely nothing to do. I sighed deeply before laying down on the bed once again. 

I thought about the two boys, running the possible outcomes of tomorrow out in my head. Why didn't Murdoc want me to speak to 2D? I'm not his dog, I should be free to talk to who I want. I hardly knew either of them so I didn't see the problem in it. I really didn't enjoy either of them that much, Murdoc for obvious reasons and 2D because I didn't know him at all.

Sighing, I turned to lay on my stomach and snuggled tightly into the sheets. I knew tomorrow was going to be stressful.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, love. I haven't got all day." 

I heard that raspy good for nothing voice call out to me, followed by a loud couple knocks at my door. Great. Just what I wanted, to be waken up by a loud, green skinned satanist. 

I wiped my eyes and sat up, yawning as I did so. I heard another few knocks at the door before it opened to reveal a very impatient Murdoc waiting behind it. 

"If you're bloody awake, why don't you answer me?" He groaned in frustration, walking into the room. I leaned back on my arms and sighed in an annoyed way.

"You don't really understand the concept of privacy, do you?" I snapped, pulling the covers off me and swinging my feet to the side of the bed. I ran my hands through my hair and remembered about what I thought about yesterday. If I was going to be kept here, the only way to make it bearable was to do as I was told, or at least be respectful. 

"You don't get the privilege of privacy." Murdoc retorted and I shook my head, ridding myself of the negative thoughts before replying. He crossed his arms and crooked a brow at me. "Do you want to spend the rest of your miserable days locked in this room, or are you going to drop the temper?"

"I'm sorry... sir." I winced at the name, but to my surprize, Murdoc grinned. 

"Heh, maybe you might surprize me after all." He mocked, motioning me to follow him. "Shall we?"

I followed him out of the room and we walked down the hallway steadily. I glanced around at my surroundings carefully, the place seemed so big. We came to the set of doors where the bathroom was and turned the corner to reveal a large room with a couple couches and a TV, I assumed this was a living room of sorts. We moved passed the room and made our way into the large kitchen through the opposite door. I glanced around and sighed as I looked at the complete mess that covered the counter tops and sink. I glanced over at 2D who was sat at the table near to side of the room, he seemed to be eating some sort of toast with a blank expression. 

I turned back to Murdoc who gave me a questioning look before walking behind me, grabbing my shoulders. "First job I want you to do is clean this shit up." I groaned and crossed my arms in irritation. The last thing I wanted to do was clean this disgusting mess up. There were dishes stacked everywhere, and let alone the garbage that completely littered the place. Do they always live like animals? "Ah, not getting defiant now, are we?"

"No, sir.." I mumbled, shaking my shoulders from his grip and began walking over to the sink. I noticed 2D was now facing us with a confused look spread on his face. I averted my gaze to the first dish but was interrupted by Murdoc. 

"Wait." Murdoc whistled from behind me. As I turned I watched him pick up a cup which he immediately dropped to the ground; a smirk gliding across his face as he did so. He then provoked me, "Can you get me my cup?"

I felt irritation burn at my gut as he did this. He was trying to peeve me off and it was working. I ambled towards him, keeping my eyes averted from his stare. I leaned down and grabbed the cup in my hand, immediately standing and handing it to him with a sigh. I turned my face away from him as I did this but he gripped my chin, pulling me to face him. 

 

"Good girl." He praised, our noses nearly touching. Every time he did this I expected him to force me into an ungodly kiss or something, but to my surprise, he didn't. I heard a scoff come from 2D and Murdoc immediately peered over at him. "Take notes you pathetic sod, you wouldn't know obedience if it hit you in your ugly mug. Might be good to act a little more like y/n."

"I'm here for Gorillaz, for the music, not for you." 2D stated taking another bite of his toast. Murdoc's eyes burned with anger, and I felt his arms tense as he let go of my face. "So no thanks, y/n can be your bitch but that doesn't mean I have to. Sod off you old goff."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Murdoc snarled, standing up a bit, facing him. I bit my lip as I heard his breaths become heavier. I saw instant regret begin to show on 2D's face as he realized how angry he had made Murdoc, and he covered his mouth with one hand, shaking his head with a gulp.

"I didn't mean that..." He whispered as Murdoc took a step towards him. Murdoc brought his hand to his opposite arm and rolled up his sleeve, ambling towards the blue haired boy in rage. 

"You never know when to shut up!" He yelled, grabbing 2D by his shirt roughly. I watched in horror as Murdoc drew back his arm and punched 2D's face in one swift motion, causing the frightened boy to fall to the ground. I turned my face away as Murdoc placed a hard kick to 2D's stomach, and I heard a loud whimper emit from 2D. "Say something like that one more fucking time and I'll beat the shit out of you! Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Murdoc..." 2D cried, gripping his torso with his hands. Murdoc turned to me and I glanced at him in fear, my body trembling. He stood there facing me, shaking the pain in his hand away with a dark expression. 

"Get to fucking work, slag, or you'll be next." He spat, walking past me with a shove. Moments later he was gone, and I felt anxiety pierce at my stomach. If I wasn't able to get this done I would be beat for sure. I don't really know what causes Murdoc to snap, but whatever it is, I don't want to find out the hard way. His temper is extremely badfrom what I've seen just the few days of being here, and unpredictable. The scariest part about it is, what is he could be capable of, and what extent will he go to?

I looked over at 2D, who still laid on the floor in pain. I walked over and crouched down, I was going to pick his head up off the floor and place it on my lap, but I didn't in apprehension. I brushed his hair out of his face and he looked at me, his black eyes were so empty. I felt bad for him, even if what he previously said had upset me.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a hushed voice and he closed his eyes. 

Sighing he replied, "I'm used to it." He sat up slightly and leaned on his arms for support. He glanced at me once before his gaze turned to the floor. "We shouldn't be talking."

"Do you need help up?" I asked, ignoring his statement, and placed a hand out to help him get to his feet. He looked at my extended out hand and stood up on his own, ignoring my question completely. I felt my heart sink and my self esteem become quickly crushed as I watched him brush off the dust from the floor off his shirt. He was tall, taller than Murdoc and much taller than myself, but skinny; he seemed almost, fragile. There was a weird feeling of sadness that surrounded him, an unspoken feeling that lingered around his presence. I wished I could show him kindness, like he did for me the day before, and tell him it everything would be okay but I couldn't find the words. I felt awful as I sat there, knowing fully that the last thing he wanted to do was talk to me, in fear of Murdoc. 

I turned from him and walked to the sink once again in silence, I didn't want to cause any more trouble by opening my mouth. I placed both my hands on the side of the steel counter and took a few deep breaths. I felt my sinuses burn as tears began forming at the edge of my eyes. I felt so alone. 

I brought my hand to my face as I cried silently, wiping the tears away as they fell down my cheeks. My whole body wanted to just give up, but I shook the negative thoughts away as I grabbed the first dish and began cleaning. 

<><><>

It took me an hour to finish the dishes and by the time I wiped down the counter I was a hot mess. I didn't even notice 2D leave, but when I looked around he was no longer in the kitchen. I threw away as much garbage as I could until the trash can was far too full to put anything more into it. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, exhausted. If I were to keep working this hard I'd be dead before I got outta this place. 

I heard a noise and snapped my head over to Murdoc who leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen smoking what looked like a pipe; his grimacing stare burned into me and I felt myself jump. I immediately stood up to face him, I felt chills rush down my spine as I did so. He continued to look at me, scanning my body with his eyes before closing them and taking a huff. 

"I finished..." I spoke in a soft tone, and I heard him mutter something under his breath, but I was unable to catch it. I stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with my sleeves to distract from the tension. I slowly walked over to the door, heading for my room, but was stopped when his hand slammed in front of me, blocking the exit. I gulped and he looked down at me, his dark expression unchanging.

"I think we got off on a bad foot, love." He hummed with malevolence. I could tell he was being serious from the way he spoke, and how his face was rid of a grin of any kind. I didn't answer, I simply stood there with my hands by my side, looking up at him slowly. He blew the smoke directly into my face, causing me to close my eyes. As he did this he brought his other hand around to the other side of me, trapping me against the wall between his arms. 

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a hushed voice, slowly opening my eyes to reveal a more than serious Murdoc inches from my face once again.

"Listen, I've had a rough couple of days. Trying to get the band back together has really did one in for me. Sleepless nights, stress, and dealing with attitude from rotten teenage brats. Had someone else here helping before you, but he did nothing but give me a bloody headache every time he opened his mouth, so I ended up getting rid of the twat." Murdoc explained, and I stared at him stiffly as he continued. "It makes it easier on me if you do your job, so I appreciate it." He mumbled the last part, and I gave him a confused stare. For once Murdoc Niccals was being slightly sincere. I shook away the positive thoughts as I realized that being slightly nice once doesn't make you a saint.

"I don't like being talked down to." I murmured, my eyes wandering past Murdoc in attempt for him to back off a bit. He let off a dark chuckle, bringing the back of his hand to my cheek, stroking it softly. "Don't you think that you're coming off a bit strong with all the touching?"

"Scared of being touched by a man?" He grinned as he spoke. I could faintly smell the strong scent of alcohol on his breath. It was a foul stench, and made me feel completely nauseous. He took a deep breath, inhaling more of the remanence of the burning tobacco in his pipe. 

"I-it uh, just seems a bit premature, we met three days ago." I stuttered, beginning to get a feeling of angst as he continued to pin me to the wall.

"Do you really think you have a choice whether or not I touch you? Because you don't. When I want you, you don't get a say." He snapped through a cloud of smoke that escaped his lips. "I promise at the end of it you'll be begging for me." 

I felt like a coward as my legs began to shake and I turned my face from him with a small whimper. He did nothing but stare in an intrusive way, making me even more uneasy.

"Don't be so modest, love." Murdoc snickered, taking a step back from the wall, freeing me of his ruse. I took a deep breath as I placed my hands on my face in attempt to calm my shuddering body. I looked up as he walked over to where 2D had left his plate from breakfast, and watched as he grabbed the plate and dropped it to the ground. "Oops." He grinned as he provoked me, and I sighed knowing I had no choice but to clean it up or face a consequence. Murdoc leaned against the counter, motioning to the mess while looking at me with a large mischievous smirk.

I walked over to the table and crouched down, picking up the plate and placing it back down on the table. I felt irritation creep through me as I began to pick up the crumbs with my hands. Murdoc was a no good pig. A new hatred for him burned inside me, absolutely infuriating me. Any positive thoughts of him completely vanished as I realized what a vulgar person he really was. This behavior may not be a big deal to him but it was different for me. 

How was I ever going to last here?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since I started working for Murdoc.

He found joy in making my life a living hell, asking me to do impossible jobs only to belittle me after I completed them. It seemed whenever we had a talk he'd end it by making me feel weak and stupid. I could tell he was only testing me, but the conversation we had when he had been drinking still irked me. I tried my best to avoid Murdoc whenever he drank after that, taking to my room and staying in until I knew he was back to his senses. I had no luck in befriending 2D either. Every time I would try to talk to him he'd ignore me, and I don't blame him, he was tired of the raging bassist taking it upon himself to lash out at the poor boy anytime he did something he didn't like. 

Recently Murdoc had been quieter, he seemed distracted by something, but I didn't question it, it wasn't any of my business and I didn't particularly care about what was bothering him. I only did as I was told and kept my mouth shut, and so far it worked, none of Murdoc's rage had been directed towards me.

I finished making three sandwiches, one for me and two for Murdoc and 2D. Murdoc had me doing all the housework; it peeved me off at first but I got used to playing mommy to the two boys. If I did as I was told, I would build trust, and if I didn't, I'd lose it. It was simple. 

I heard someone walk into the kitchen and I turned to see 2D, cigarette in his mouth, making his way to me. Without question I pointed to which sandwich was his and he picked it up silently, bringing it over to the table. I looked at him closely and noticed a prominent bruise on his neck, slightly hidden behind his shirt collar. I ambled over to him quietly and got a closer look noticing bite marks where the bruise had formed. Before I could say anything a pair of hands were placed on my shoulders. 

"I don't pay you to stand around and gawk at my bandmates, love." Murdoc taunted in a harsh voice, and 2D ignored us completely. 

"What? I-I wasn't..." I stuttered, unable to find the right words. 

"I'm messing with you." Murdoc laughed, walking over and sitting down across from 2D. Leaning back in the chair he scoffed, "I'm sure he loves the attention anyway."

"Maybe I do." 2D simply chipped in, his face full of sandwich. I felt my cheeks go red as he said this, clearly a jab at Murdoc. Murdoc's grin faded as he glared at 2D silently. 

I ignored the conversation and walked over to the freezer and grabbed out some ice, putting it into a plastic bag and tying it up tightly. I wrapped it in a paper towel and turned back to where the boys sat. I curiously made my way to 2D and pulled back his collar with no hesitation, surprising him, and he jumped at my touch. I looked into his eyes and frowned, placing the ice onto his skin without a word. I glanced over to Murdoc who had an envious glare in his eyes, a dark expression plastered across his face. I omitted his gaze, turning my head back to 2D. 

"Thank you..." 2D mumbled, and I noticed he gave Murdoc a quick glance nervously. 

"Don't worry about it." I smiled slightly, I could feel the tension in the room rising.

I sat there for a few moments before I noticed another bruise on his collar bone. I brought my fingers to it and ran over it softly, turning my head in confusion. 2D's eyes met my gaze and I could tell he was hiding something, holding in whatever he wanted to say. 

"Enough! If you're going to snog at least have the decency to do it after I've finished eating!" Murdoc yelled, and I let go of the ice, letting 2D hold it himself. I took a step back and looked at Murdoc with a slight glare, I was only trying to be nice to the poor boy. He was bruised for god's sake.

"I'm doing my job." I snapped, instantly regretting the amount of sass in my tone. I saw his fists tense as I said this, and my heart rate increased tremendously. 

"Your job isn't to tend to him, it's to tend to me, and what I need you to do is make yourself useful and shut your god damn mouth before I shut it for you." He growled, sitting up slightly. I didn't respond, I only sat there glaring at the green skinned man in irritation. The tension between us grew and he motioned to 2D to get up, his eyes locked on me. "2D, go eat in the living room." He ordered, and the blue haired boy gave him a strange look. "I said go eat in the living room." Murdoc repeated and 2D immediately got up from his seat, grabbing his food, and made his way out of the kitchen without protest. 

As this happened I uncrossed my arms and felt myself tense. All irritation vanished and was replaced with fear as we sat there in silence. I slowly walked over to where I had been cutting up tomatoes for the sandwiches and began to clean it in attempt to ignore him, grabbing the board quickly, throwing it in the sink. As I went for the knife I grabbed it near the middle, the blade giving me a slice on my palm. I yelped and dropped it, gripping my hand in pain as I felt blood burst through the skin. 

I felt Murdoc come up from behind me and grab my arm, yanking my hand out from where I gripped it near my stomach for a better view. Without a word he pulled me to the sink and turned on the water, allowing it to run freely over the cut. I winced as he walked over to one of the cupboards and grabbed out what looked to be a first aid kit, opening it and running through its contents quickly. He got out a bandage roll of some kind and walked back over to me, grabbing my arm once again and wrapping the cloth like substance around my hand tenderly.

I looked up at him as he did this, his facial expression was emotionless and hard to read. I drew my hand back in pain as he tightened the bandage but his grip grew stronger so I was unable to move. 

"Hold still." He ordered and I obeyed, trying to relax as he finished. When he was done his gaze met mine and I went cold, unable to move in any way. "Be more careful." 

"Okay.." I mumbled, confusion washing over me as I realized how kind he was being, almost protective. He gave me a crooked brow and a dark stare, as if I said the wrong thing and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean... y-yes, Murdoc sir."

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments before Murdoc spoke up. "Why are you so nice to that blue haired twat? It's not like he's been trying that hard to get to know you. You're so sweet to him but the minute I'm in the room you get defensive." He mocked with a chuckle, and I suddenly felt extremely offended. 

"2D was kind to me, from the moment I met him." I snapped, anger burning through me. "You've been nothing but a pig to me ever since you brought me here."

"See? That attitude is what I'm talking about." Murdoc let off a disapproving grunt before grabbing a fist full of my hair, pulling me towards him roughly. "Listen here, twat. I was kind to you, but you threw that back in my face. If you want to make me the villain I'll be the sodding villain."

I let out a cry of pain as he let go, staring at me with dark eyes, his jaw tensed. He walked past me, making his way back over to the table, sitting down once again. I heard him mumble something but was unable to hear him, as I stood there motionless. 

"I said get me a bottle of whiskey!" Murdoc bellowed from behind me and I jumped, immediately walking to the liquor cabinet and grabbing out a bottle. I walked over to him and placed it on the table quickly before turning around and walking out the door. 

I quickened my pace as I walked down the hall, and never once looking back out of fear. I felt sad, and hurt. Not only did my hand throb with pain but my heart seemed to do the same. Why did I care that he yelled at me? Why did it bother me so much?

Suddenly a hand grabbed me and I was pulled into a room quickly. I was tossed into the room and I heard the door shut and turned to see 2D now facing me. Before I could say anything he walked over and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I sat there for a few moments in silence. 

"Wha...?" I questioned as he dug his face in my neck comfortingly. 

"I haven't hugged someone for a long time." He simply whispered, and I felt my heart break as I immediately hugged him back. We sat there for another few moments before finally letting go, and I looked at him with a soft gaze. 

"I'm always here if you need hugs." I whispered back, a smile of admiration forming on my face. 

"Thank you, y/n." He answered and returned the smile, showing off his not so perfect teeth. I giggle to myself at his dorkiness, he was adorable in every way. He looked down down at my hand, noticing the bandage and his smile faded. "He didn't give you that I hope."

I felt my face go red with guilt. "No he didn't.. it was an accident." I mumbled, feeling awful when I realized he'd probably done worse to 2D than I could ever imagine. I could tell all of Murdoc's rage was taken out on him. Even if he had given me the cut on my hand, it would never compare to the nightmares 2D has probably been through.

He nodded and walked over to a bed and I looked around, realizing I was probably in his bedroom. It was a bit messy, clothes scattered the floor in piles and his closet seemed to be full to the point of nearly exploding. Both boys seemed to never clean anything.

"Do you need anything... for the pain?" I heard 2D ask from the bed, and I turned to him in confusion. He noticed this and chuckled, "Here, kiddo." He hummed and I quickly reached my hands out as he tossed me a pill bottle. I caught it and sighed with a small smile. 

"Thank you, Stuart." I responded, our eyes meeting for a moment. His face lit up, glancing down at the bed sheets nervously. I crossed my arms with a friendly scoff, "What?"

"I like being called by my real name." He explained. My face went red and he leaned back on the bed in contemplation before a soft smile formed once again on his face. "Do you want to lay with me and smoke or something?"

"Oh I don't smoke.." I muttered, running my hand through my hair awkwardly. 2D chuckled once again and grabbed a packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out and tossed the box back on the bed, picking up a lighter and striking it. He put the cigarette in his mouth and brought the lighter to it, breathing in deeply. I watched as he motioned me over, exhaling a large cloud of smoke through both his mouth and nose. I ambled over to him and he took the cigarette and placed it in my mouth gently.

 "It's one puff of a fag, relax and breathe in, love." Without question I did, and as I felt the smoke fill my lungs I couldn't help myself and began coughing. He took the cigarette from me with a laugh, putting it back in his own mouth, and smiled.

"Come here." He cooed in a friendly way, laying down, and motioned me to join him. I hesitated at first but then crawled into the bed, laying down next to him gently. I rested my head on his arm and we stared at the ceiling in silence. 

It was calming, the most calm I'd been for the past few weeks. It was so relaxing to lay with 2D, listening to his soft breathing and the comforting smell of cigarette smoke. It reminded me a lot of my childhood. The better part of my childhood. 

For the first time since I got here, I didn't feel alone.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to a loud banging noise sounding from another room. 

I sat up quickly, my heart began pounding in fear as the crashes sounded every few moments. I looked around the room and glanced down at 2D who was sound asleep; I noticed an open bottle of sleeping medication on the bedside table. I stood to my feet and listened for the noise again, the silence was eerie and brought a feeling of angst to wash over me. 

Suddenly I heard it again, a loud pounding of something against the wall, and I ran to the door. Opening it, I walked out into the hallway cautiously. My breathing quickened as I heard it once again, to my right. I followed it and ran down the hallway in curiosity. Coming to a door at the end of the hall I stopped as the noise was now much clearer, grunts and groans could be heard in the room. I hesitated before pushing open the slightly cracked door, my fingertips shaking. 

I stood there in terror as I saw what the cause of the noise had been. 

Murdoc was in the middle of the room with no shirt on, he wore only jeans, and the place was destroyed. Papers and broken furniture parts scattered the floor, and he crouched in the center, a crying mess. 

"What the...?" I was speechless as I looked at him, my heart nearly bursting out of my chest as he screamed and threw an nearly empty bottle at the wall. 

"FUCK!" He roared, tears streaming down his face. I panicked, running over to him with a worried look plastered on my face. 

"Murdoc..." I called his name as I tried to place my hands on his shoulders comfortingly, but was shoved back violently and fell to the floor. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He screamed, looking at me with his puffy red eyes. I sat up, holding my head with my hand in pain. He brought his face to his knees and cried, his sobs were blood curdling.

"Murdoc, tell me what your goddamn problem is!" I yelled, feeling a bit emotional myself. His crying continued but softened a bit as he looked up at me. I never thought I'd ever see him this upset. 

"Y/n..." He cried my name, his body trembled as he sat there. I felt feelings of guilt and pity in my stomach as I looked at him, and I moved closer. As I did this he fell into me, his chest on mine, his head resting on my shoulder. I hesitated as I slowly brought my arms around him, waiting for some sort of retaliation, but to my surprise he didn't fight the affection. 

I rubbed his back awkwardly as I sat there on the floor with him, and his crying continued to get softer. "What's wrong?" I whispered, looking at the hair that swept over the back of his neck.

"Without this band I'm nothing. A leader with nothing isn't a leader at all..." He responded with a sniffle, and I could now clearly smell the scent of alcohol on him. "Russel is no where to be found, he's dropped off the face of the goddamn earth and it's my fault noodle died, I sent those assassins. I bloody killed her. All I have is that stupid fucking brat, 2D."

My heart sunk as he spoke, confusion and fear falling over me. "What about me?" I asked, trying to lighten the situation. "You have me..."

As I said this he lifted his head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes, his cheeks glimmered with tears. Murdoc brought his hand to my face, his finger tips grazed my cheek softly. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He slurred a bit, and I felt my face go red. "When I saw you that night, at the restaurant, I couldn't control myself. Y-you were the most gorgeous person I had ever seen, and I wanted you, badly. You are so musically talented, I need you, I need your help. I brought you here for a reason." He paused, "I feel so lost, y/n."

My face was a bright red color as I sat there blinking at him in shock, my arms still wrapped around him. He brought his hand to my waist, pulling our bodies together, our lips barely touching. 

"I need you, love." He whispered, I could nearly taste the alcohol on his lips from this position. I felt embarrassed. 

"Maybe let's get you to bed..." I murmured, placing my hand over his hand to push it away but he didn't budge. 

He ignored my statement and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I didn't know what to do as he did this, I felt completely trapped. He continued to kiss me; I felt myself getting sick from the taste of the alcohol. I had no choice but to kiss the man back, my head spinning. As I did this he brought his other hand to the back of my head, pulling at my hair slightly. I wanted to run, my heart was pounding, I hate him so much. I couldn't tell if this was real or not, was he trying to be romantic or was it some elaborate plan to get in my pants? Even if it was genuine I hated it, I wanted so badly to run away and lock myself in my room.

I ended the kiss, pushing his face from mine, it was hard to breath. He smiled watching me gasp for air, and leaned in to lightly kiss my cheek. 

"Such a good girl." He cooed and I felt chills rush down my back. He stood up and I followed, hoping he was going to bed. I watched a smirk glided across his face as I walked past him to the bed. Murdoc quickly followed, sitting on the mattress. "Stay with me..." He begged, grabbing my arm as he laid down. Unfortunately I was tired, and if I were to say no I'm sure he would be quick to punish me. I sighed and laid down next to him, and he pulled are bodies close, my back up against his stomach. I closed my eyes and listened to his heavy breaths against the back of my head, they were warm and comforting. Soon enough I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep. 

I woke up in my own bed.

My head pounded as I sat up. Why was I not with Murdoc? I felt slightly relieved I didn't wake up to his ugly mug but also felt a bit disoriented waking up in a different place. The image of last night burned in my mind, it was haunting me. What happened should have never happened, I can't let him throw me around and use me how he pleases. I needed to start putting my foot down. Why could I never stick up for myself? I had absolutely no spine when it came to him. I let this happen without a word and now feel awful later. 

I got up and walked out of my room, looking up and down the hallway cautiously. Things seemed quiet. I walked down the hall and made my way to the living room, peering my head to see 2D and Murdoc sitting at opposite ends of the couch in silence. 

"Good morning..." I spoke softly and both their heads turned to me. Murdoc stood up and walked over to me, and slipped his hands on my waist. I felt embarrassment flow through me as 2D watched this is confusion. Without hesitation Murdoc stole a quick kiss on my lips and grinned as he backed away. 

"Good morning, love." He cooed, giving 2D a pretentious smile before walking past me and down the hall. 

I stood there frozen as 2D and me sat there awkwardly. I could tell he was a bit on edge, his face glowing red. 

"What was that?" He asked with a whisper, leaning back on the couch. 

"I thought he was drunk..." I felt myself get sick as I realized Murdoc actually remembered what happened last night. If he were more drunk would he have done more, pushed himself on me further? He made me sick, it gave me such an uneasy feeling in my stomach. 

"You thought he was drunk?" 2D questioned with a tilt of his head. 

"Last night he was screaming so I checked on him.. After we talked he ended up kissing me..." I continued, "I thought he was too drunk to remember later so I let it happen."

"Looks like he does." 2D muttered in an annoyed way. I felt my stomach drop as he turned his face from me. I was afraid he'd act this way if he ever found out. Clearly 2D felt some sort of connection between us and Murdoc continued to get in the way of that. I sighed and brought my hands to my face, now annoyed myself. 

I heard my name being called from down the hall. "Y/n!" I could hear Murdoc yell to me. 2D rolled his eyes and motioned to the direction of the noise. 

"Your master is waiting." He mocked and I rubbed my arm awkwardly. I turned from him and walked down the hall before I said something I'd regret. My mind was clouded with emotions and thoughts. 

As I walked through the house I wasn't quite sure where Murdoc's voice had come from and I found myself getting a bit lost looking for him. I continued and came to a door at the end of the hall, a room I had never been in. I hesitated at first but went to reach for the door handle, turning it slowly. I pushed on the door, the room was dark, and the light filled in as it swayed open. 

"No, y/n! Don't go in there!" I heard Murdoc coming up behind me. 

I stood there in fear as I continued to push the door open, despite what Murdoc said. My heart dropped as I witnessed what was behind the door. A girl sat on the floor, she looked about 15 and wore barely anything. Wires strung from the walls all connected to her in a jumbled mess. The girl looked up at me with a cheeky grin and I nearly fell backwards into Murdoc. 

"W-what, why, who..?" I couldn't speak, my confusion and fear bringing tears to my eyes. Why was there a girl locked away in this room? A million things ran through my head, I wasn't the only one he kidnapped? I wasn't special, or anything he said. All of it was a lie, he lied. Murdoc walked past me and crouched down to the girl, he seemed to be checking the wires. As he finished I heard him sigh and wipe his face quietly. He turned towards me and stood up, anger on his face. 

"You nosey brat!" He bellowed, trudging to where I stood, grabbing me by my hair. "I told you not to open the goddamn door!"

 

I whimpered as his grip tightened. A tear fell down my face from the pain. Looking behind him I saw the girl stand up, an evil look in her eyes. My eyes widened as she took a step forward but was quickly stopped when Murdoc reached out behind him and motioned her to stop. 

"Leave it, dear. I've got this." He stated through gritted teeth, his eyes remained on me. He reached for the door and closed it. Gripping my hair in his hand, he dragged me down the hall, past the bathroom and to my room. He threw me into it and I nearly smacked my face against the side of the bed, falling to the floor in pain. I felt myself begin to shake and my eyes widened as I turned to see him toggling with his belt buckle. I shook my head as I looked up at him, a dark expression on his face. 

"N-no... Please." I whispered, as he slid the belt out from around his waist. He folded it and held the two ends tightly, his eyes locked on me. 

I had disobeyed, and with that I received my first beating.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't stop crying.

I watched as his shadow disappeared from my room, leaving me helpless on the floor. The pain was unbearable. I could feel my skin swelling where he had hit me, bruises were forming all down my arms and back. I finally knew what hell was like. These couple of weeks had led up to this, I knew it was coming. It's not something I could avoid forever, our personalities clashed far too well for it not to happen. 

I sat up, wincing as I did so, the crying continuing. In the moment I thought my heart hurt more than anything, because for a second I thought I could get used to his kind behavior. I thought I liked him being nice. Even if it had been pleasant, that time was over, he was back to his normal self.

I was foolish to believe he'd change, I hate him. Anger burned through me, a piercing fire that burned far more than the belt he used to slash my skin. I wanted to make a real plan to leave, I had to. Something inside me wanted to stay for 2D, but I felt the need to just run away from it all. 

I jumped as I saw someone come into the room but relaxed as I saw the familiar black eyes staring at me. 

"I heard screaming..." 2D mumbled, and his eyes widened as he saw my arms. "Oh."

"I'm fine." I responded with a sniffle, wiping the tears from my cheeks. He looked at me with an unconvinced stare, sadness plastered across his face. He motioned for me to grab his hand. 

"Come with me." He whispered, pulling me up to my feet, helping me stand. We walked out the door to my room and down the hallway. I looked down at 2D's hands as he fiddled for something in his pocket as we kept moving. "Here, take these, kiddo." He ordered as he grabbed out some pain killers. He stopped when we made it to the kitchen, popping three into my mouth and turned to quickly to get some water. When he handed me a glass I smiled and took a swig, the cold water soothing my sore throat. 

"Thank you." I coughed, and he gave me a small grin. 

"That's not all." He cooed, grabbing my hand once again. I set down my glass on the counter before following him through the living room and to a sliding glass door. He opened it slowly before walking out, pulling me with him. 

The sun beat down on my face and I squinted from the light. "Am I allowed out here...?" I asked in a worried tone and 2D shrugged. 

"Probably not." He laughed, running down the steps of the porch, pulling me with him. We ascended down the stairs and made our way to the beach. 

After a long time of twisting and turning, we made it to the bottom of the peculiar looking mound of plastic that held the house the Gorillaz call home. 2D smiled as his feet hit the warm, and slightly rough, sand. I winced as my bare feet burned at the touch of the sand, and he noticed this, picking me up bridal-style. 

"Ever been in a boat?" 2D asked with wide eyes. I shook my head slowly as he carried me over to the dock. We walked over to a small sail boat that was docked, rocking slowly on the waves. I gripped onto his shoulder tighter as he carried me into it gently. He whispered softly to me, "Don't be scared."

He sat me down and I felt myself trying my best to balance on the rocky little boat, placing my arms in the air to steady myself. The beach was quiet, the soft sound of the waves made it all the more relaxing. I watched 2D as he untied the sail of the boat, his tongue sticking out as he worked. Soon enough he finished with a smile directed at me. I noticed him turn to the rope that held the boat to the dock and he frowned with a sigh as he looked at the knot. 

"Murdoc..." 2D grumbled, running his fingers over the tight knot. He pulled out a switched blade and cut the rope that kept the boat docked then ambled over to me as we began floating out to sea. 

"Where are we going?" I asked in a nervous tone and he laughed. 

"Not far, don't worry. I just want to get some real alone time with you..." He softly said, and my insides turned with angst. I didn't feel comfortable with how calmly he said it. I've heard those words before and they didn't end up being sincere or benevolent. My hands began to shake as I grabbed onto the side of the boat, watching the island closely as we moved further from it.

I nervously sat there twiddling my thumbs, an awful feeling in my stomach. He gave me a questioning look and I turned my face from him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone and I ran my hands through my hair with a sigh.

"What if Murdoc gets mad...?" I sniffled, running my fingertips over my newly formed bruises. I heard him let off a disapproving grunt.

"Fuck Murdoc, the sodding git..." He grumbled, leaning against the mast of the boat. He continued in anger, "I only really joined the band to make music, but now I'm being held captive on a rotting mound of plastic in the middle of the ocean by a bellend of a bass player. He makes me want to die. Everyday there's something to tick him off, and then he takes it out on me. And not to mention the sodding pirates that have attacked us trying to take over this damned place, it's absolutely ridiculous."

"Pirates?" I asked with a confused stare. He rolled his eyes in an annoyed way.

"Why do you think he made a cyborg version of Noodle? Because he likes her?" He snapped, I could tell by the way he spoke it was a sensitive subject. "He was the one who sent those people to kill her in the first place... Then he builds a crazy robotic version of her as his personal bodyguard to protect him from the pirates that are after him." His voice cracked. Pirates... Murdoc seemed to have trouble getting along with everyone. 2D continued, "He's nothing but a coward, don't let him get to you. Once he's gotten into that pretty head of yours he'll take anything and everything from you."

"Has he not already done that?" I murmured in a quiet voice, looking down at my hands.

"You tell me." 2D scoffed, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and placing it in between his teeth. 

"What's gotten into you? The first day I met you, you defended Murdoc and said along with his bad qualities he had good ones, what happened to that?" I retorted, sitting up a bit. I could tell my words ripped into 2D as he stood there in frustration. 

"That was before he turned you into his brainless girl toy." He barked, flashing me a harsh glance. 

"Excuse me?"

"The kiss from this morning, and god knows what happened with you two last night, fucking hell stick up for yourself! Soon enough he'll have you wrapped around his finger and you'll be no good as Paula!" He yelled out with a whimper, his voice strained and hurt. He slid down the mast till he was sitting on the floor and I froze as I sat there, guilt hitting me in my stomach. I was bringing out emotions in him that hurt him more than I could ever understand.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know." 2D cut me off with a sigh, placing his face in his hands. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. His silent crying became less quiet as we sat there, his emotions coming out all at once. I felt awful hearing him cry, it made me feel devastated. "He always gets what he wants."

"How do you know he wants me..?" I asked in a less than convincing confused tone. 

"He doesn't want you, he wants to get stuff outta yah. He just met you, I'm sure he could care less about your feelings." 2D muttered through sniffles. His words tore through me and I sat back in the boat. He glanced up at me with a serious gaze. 

"Tell me I'm wrong."

<><><>

Later that night was the hardest for me. I couldn't sleep, my mind clouded with what 2D said to me, the sound of his cries echoing in my head. 

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my face with a sigh before sitting up. My throat felt parched, dryer than normal. I rubbed it in frustration before getting out of my bed and walking out the door. It was late, around 2 in the morning as I walked down the hall. I was an exhausted mess, emotionally and physically.

I ambled passed the bathroom quietly. As I made my way towards the kitchen I heard voices coming from the living room and I turned my head in confusion. The clock on the wall read 2:14 AM, which only made my curiosity grow stronger as the voices became more clear. 

"Murdoc..." I heard a familiar voice slur. As I came to the opening to the living room I peeked in to see both Murdoc and 2D sitting at opposite ends of the couch, their backs facing me. The lighting was dim, and the room was lit by a strange, eerie orange color. There were a few candles lit to add more light, I assumed the power was acting up. I watched as 2D brought his glass of whiskey to his lips and took a large swig, Murdoc paying no attention as he read a book. "Murdoc, listen to m-me..."

"Just shut it, would yah?" Murdoc snapped, looking up at him for a quick moment. 2D's expression went cold as they sat there in silence. A few moments later he moved over to the other side of the couch, placing one of his hands on Murdoc's leg. 

"Muds..." 2D cooed, slowly moving even closer to Murdoc, and I sat there watching in confusion. Murdoc looked up from his book and gave 2D a very perplexed stare, his eyebrow crooked as he watched the blue haired boy move on top of him. "Love me.." 2D murmured as he wrapped his arms around Murdoc's shoulders. 

"Stuart... We're not.." Murdoc struggled to find the right words as he sat there. His confused look suddenly turned to a frown, his stare going cold. "I'm not the one for you.. We've been over this."

"I don't care." 2D whined to him, digging his face in Murdoc's neck.

"Well you should, you git." Murdoc snapped and 2D laughed, taking another drink of whiskey. Murdoc let off a small growl as he grabbed the glass from him and slammed it on the side table. "I think you've had enough."

"Says who? I can have as much to drink as I want you old goff-"

"That's it!" Murdoc bellowed, pushing 2D off him and standing up. He grabbed 2D by his bicep and pulled him to his feet. "This happens every time you drink and I'm bloody sick of it, I'll tell yah!" He got very close to 2D, the same way he's done to me in the past. Murdoc continued, "I don't want to play these games with you, Stuart!" 

"Why are you pushing me away?" 2D asked in a broken tone, his eyes beginning to tear up. 

"Listen, kid." Murdoc muttered softly to him, wiping a tear from his face. "You've had too much to drink, I think it's time to go to bed."

2D did nothing but nod quietly, letting Murdoc grasp his hand in his as he lead him towards the door. I froze as I realized I would be spotted and panicked quietly. I failed to hide myself behind the wall, Murdoc's gaze meeting mine. His stare turned sour as he got closer to me, his eyes not leaving mine as 2D and him reached where I was. 2D looked up at me and flashed me a weak grin. 

"Goodnight y/n..." He slurred and I gave him a small wave. 

"Goodnight 2D." I whispered, glancing back at Murdoc who still glared at me. I watched the two boys, still holding hands, walk down the hall to 2D's room. I sighed in relief. 

I ambled to the kitchen and got myself some water. Drinking it slowly, I began to think again. Whatever just happened made it on my list of things I was going to overthink. I could hear shuffling coming from the hall and turned towards the sink, away from the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Murdoc walking over to the fridge, grabbing out something before closing it and turning to me. 

"Why are you awake?" He asked in a stern tone and I glanced him for a second before turning back to the sink. 

"Can't sleep." I simply replied, a bit hostile. He took notice to this and sighed, leaning against the fridge. 

"Lighten up." Murdoc scoffed taking a swig of his drink slowly, turning his face from me. I felt anger pick at my insides. How could he say that when the last time we talked he beat me with a belt? Does it really not matter to him? I wanted to snap at him but I remembered where that would get me. There was no point in fighting him, I was far too tired to care. 

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and looked at Murdoc who gave me a confused stare. "For going into the room, when you told me not to. I shouldn't have done that. I need to be less disrespectful."

A smirk glided across his face as we sat there in silence for a few moments. "Good girl." He praised, walking over to me and giving me a small kiss on my forehead. I gave him a small smile, it took everything in me to not slap him right there. He stared at me in awe, "You really are something."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, turning my head in confusion. 

"Never mind." Murdoc mumbled as he looked at my hands. "I know I can be a bit, unpredictable. I just want you to know I really do enjoy you being here." 

I felt a wave of questions fall over me as he said this. Was he being genuine? 

"It's been kinda hard to enjoy it, if we're being honest." I responded and he shot me a soft grin. I watched as he leaned in, placing both his hands on either side of me, trapping me against the counter. 

"How can I change that, love?" He cooed, drawing his lips to my jaw, placing a soft kiss on my skin. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly. 

"Not that..." I whispered and he looked up at me. His grin faded. 

"Still stubborn as always." He sighed, taking a step back and leaning on the counter next to me. "It's late, why don't you head to bed."

"I told you I'm not tired-"

"Don't make me walk you to your room, y/n." He growled, his sudden change in mood chilling me. I sat down my cup and nodded. 

"Yes, sir." I responded and ambled out of the kitchen. 

My head spun from emotions. My heart and mind had been pulled in so many directions, it hurt. 

Tomorrow I would leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter, honestly I warned in the tags so I hope for people to be expecting this.

I threw a few of my belongings into a bag. 

I didn't have much, but I put together what I could so when I left that night it would be ready to go. I didn't know how I'd get away, the only option I had was to use the sailboat. There was no going back, I knew I had to leave. My mind was already made up. I was nervous, my stomach turned thinking about it. If I were to leave, what would happen when I got off the island? What would happen if Murdoc caught up to me, if he brought me back? A million questions ran through my mind. 

I heard a knock at the door and panicked as the door opened. I snapped my head to the doorway where 2D stood. He looked as if he had something to say, his mouth open, but he quickly shut it as he glanced behind me. I looked down at the bag on my bed and back at him, his expression looked sad, hurt. 

"Are you... leaving?" He asked and I froze where I stood, my heart began racing. 2D looked down at the floor in disbelief and let out a disapproving grunt. "I already told you it's impossible."

"I can explain." I choked but he shook his head. 

"What if I don't want you to leave?" He snapped, his eyes going cold.

"I don't want to leave you with Murdoc, but do you think I really have a choice? I have to go, I need to try." I whined, taking a step back towards the bed. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head once again. "No you're not." He retaliated, my heart sinking into my stomach. His hand ran through his hair in frustration. Suddenly a tear fell down his face and he put his head in his hands. "Don't leave me with him."

"Come with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" He screamed, and I winced as I realized how loud he was being. Murdoc might be able to hear him. We sat there in silence for a few moments, the only sounds that could be heard were his sniffles. Suddenly he lifted his face from his hands and glanced at me with a cold stare. Chills inched their way down my back as he looked at me, pure anger showed in his expression, much like Murdoc. It was eerie thinking about Murdoc possibly influencing 2D from what he's put him through. Simply the idea left me terrified. He shook his head, returning me from my thoughts. "I'm telling Murdoc." He whispered, and my eyes widened in disbelief. 

"No.. 2D... You can't tell him!" I responded in a quiet voice, walking towards 2D. "Please! Please don't!" I pleaded, grabbing one of his arms with my hands. 

"Please don't tell him!" I heard a raspy voice mock from the hall. I felt my entire body fill with angst as I watched Murdoc enter the room, a bottle of half drank whiskey in his hand. I could smell the alcohol on him from where I stood. 

I was fucked. 

He eyed me, glancing at my hands which still held 2D's arm, I was gripping him much harder than I remembered. I let go and staggered backwards, 2D looking away as if he no longer felt the need to be involved. Murdoc grabbed 2D's arm as he tried to leave, shaking his head with a laugh. 

"Which one of you twats is going to tell me what's going on?" Murdoc questioned with a small slur, glancing at both of us in an amused way. I heard 2D's breathing become louder, his face going pale from apprehension. I twiddled my thumbs as we all sat there in silence and Murdoc groaned in a frustrated way. He turned his face to 2D, running one of his hands through his blue locks. "Be a good boy and tell me what y/n is hiding, mfhm."

2D refused to say a word, trying to turn his face from Murdoc in a defiant way. In annoyance Murdoc gripped 2D harder, clearly not appreciating his silence. I could tell he was getting ready to strike the blue haired boy and I panicked. 

"Stop! I was packing a bag to leave and 2D tried to stop me!" I cried, and Murdoc glanced at me. His face twisted into surprise but surely became a grin. I watched as he let go of 2D and walked towards me, disbelief shone in his eyes. He let out a malicious laugh as we sat there, the tension grew between us. 

A few moments passed before suddenly Murdoc drew back his arm, his fist connecting with my stomach. My knees buckled as I fell to the floor, struggling for air. I could hear 2D gasp from where he stood, a sudden look of regret now plastered across his face. 

"Murdoc, don't.." I heard 2D say in a soft voice. Murdoc snapped his head towards him, his jaw tensing. "You're drunk, you need to lie down."

"I don't want to hear another word outta you, or you can take her place! You're lucky I'm not beating your sodding ass!" He growled, his finger pointing to the door, a clear warning for 2D to leave. Without hesitation, 2D's eyes fell to the floor, frightened and ashamed, and he walked out of the room. 

I felt weak, both physically and emotionally. Why did I ever think it would be a good idea to leave? 

"I'm sorry, Murdoc! I need to be more respectful!" Murdoc mocked, looking down at me with dark eyes. He leaned down to face me, and I let my gaze leave his and move to the floor. "That was quite the performance, love. I almost fell for it." He paused with a sarcastic sigh. "You know if you wanted a beating you could have just asked."

I turned my face from him with a wince, and he chuckled, bringing his hand to my cheek. "Don't act like you weren't prepared for this the moment you decided to try and leave." He growled, the back of his hand meeting my face in a quick motion. I cried out in pain as my whole body fell to the floor, tears falling down my face. I heard him stand up and I felt myself shaking uncontrollably. 

"Please stop! I'll do anything!" I begged, and I looked up at him with pleading eyes. A evil grin grew on his face; he flashed me a crazy, malicious stare. A small chuckle emitted from his chest as he cowered over me. 

"Anything?" His drunken voice slurred, grabbing the whiskey bottle he had dropped on the ground. Murdoc brought the bottle to his lips and downed the rest of the liquid, when he finished he tossed the bottle to the side carelessly. I froze as I realized what I had said, what that could mean for me. He grinned, grabbing a fist full of my hair roughly. "Let's have a little fun..."

With that he pulled my head back and slammed my face into the side of the bed. I struggled to free myself from his grip, trying to pry his hand from my hair. Pain coursed through me, I could feel a trail of blood draining from my lip. I fell to the floor once again, shutting my eyes tightly. Murdoc let out a disapproving grunt, pulling me to my knees. I was a crying mess. I felt his hands position me and heard him unbuckling his belt. When I opened my eyes, I choked, realizing my face was inches from the crouch of his jeans. 

"Not this... Please Murdoc..." I whined as he pulled both his pants and underwear down to reveal his half erect cock. I froze as he gripped my face roughly with one hand, his other positioning his member in front of my mouth. 

"Don't you dare fucking bite me." He bellowed, beginning to pry my mouth open. I closed it and turned my face from him but was quickly corrected with a sharp smack of his hand on my cheek. Once again he pulled me to face him and squeezed my mouth open roughly. Without hesitation he forced his girth inside my mouth. 

Tears fell down my face. The taste and the smell was unbearable, I felt absolutely violated. 

He began to pump himself in and out of my mouth, causing me to gag uncontrollably. I felt myself wanting to fight back, placing my hands on both his thighs and pushing him away. He slammed his whole body against me, trapping me between him and the side of my bed. With one quick motion he slid himself completely into my mouth, my lips meeting the edge of his cock, resting against his pubes. I wanted to throw up as I felt myself beginning to gag again. 

I realized what needed to be done in order for this to be over quicker. 

When he removed himself from my mouth, I watched as he pushed back my hair with both his hands, getting ready to do it again. When he slammed his cock into me I moved my tongue against him in defeat. 

"Mmhm, that's it, love. Right there." He groaned as he began to thrust harder. My cries were muffled by his cock, which pounded my mouth with no hesitation. I felt his hand grip my hair into a ponytail as he slowed down, his chest heaving. He began pulling my hair, forcing my mouth to move up and down his member. I could feel his nails digging into my scalp and I let off a loud whimper, closing my eyes once again. With a few more thrusts of my head, I could feel his erection twitch in my mouth. 

He groaned with one last thrust, pushing himself into me once more before I could taste his sticky fluid flow into my mouth. I tried to push myself away from him but he held my head until he had completely finished cumming. 

"Mmh ahh.." He moaned, I could feel his muscles relaxing. He slowly removed his cock from my mouth, and I was about to spit out the horrible tasting liquid but he slammed his hand over my lips to stop me. "You better sodding swallow that, slag."

The stuff was awful, it was a mixture of bitter and salty, a terrible taste that disgusted me. With much hesitation I swallowed, trying my best not to throw up the foul tasting fluid. I felt violated, disrespected. My whole being wanted nothing more than to leave and never come back. 

Murdoc removed his hand from my mouth as I swallowed, a grin plastered across his face. I watched as he pulled up in his pants buttoned them. He then leaned down to where I sat on the floor, pulling my face to his. I could smell the alcohol on his lips, and I hoped he could smell his foul stench on mine. 

"Now why would you ever want to leave?" He mocked, his voice more slurred than before. I did nothing but stare at him in hatred, I wanted nothing to do with him. I sniffled and he scolded me. "Don't be so frigid. It's pathetic, really."

I pushed his hand from my face and frowned, anger burning inside me. 

"One day I'm going to leave the rotting piece of plastic, and I promise that you will never see me again." I growled, his grin only growing wider. We sat there for a few moments in silence before he stood up, making his way to the door. He turned back to me, his drunken glance brought chills rushing down my back. 

"We'll see about that."


	9. Chapter 9

Last night was the last thing I wanted to think about.

I tried my best to keep memories of what happened out of my mind. When I woke up I didn't leave my room, scared of confrontation with Murdoc. What he did to me was unforgivable. I didn't even care about anything but avoiding him. He took advantage of me and he wouldn't just get away with it, I was done being his pet. 

My stomach growled as hunger crossed my mind. I sighed realizing I had no food in my room, I couldn't hide forever. Fear flowed through me as I walked over the the door, my hand began to shake as I reached for the handle. Opening it slowly, I peered out into the hall and to my relief, saw nothing. I took a deep breath. I knew eventually I'd be forced to talk to him, or anyone for that matter. Despite my fears I gathered up what courage I could and swung open the door.

I ambled out of my room and walked down the hall, not thinking about anything but food as I made my way to the kitchen. Before I reached the opening to the kitchen I stopped when I heard voices, my heart rate increasing. I looked into the room to see Murdoc and the cyborg sitting at the table, 2D was sitting on a bar stool, eating at the counter. Nervousness washed over me as I silently ambled to the refrigerator. I barely made it three steps before I was spotted.

"And where the bloody hell have you been?" I heard Murdoc bellow from where he sat, but I ignored him, opening the fridge and grabbing out leftovers to eat. He took notice to this and eyed me suspiciously. I glanced over to him with a harsh stare and he gave me a look of confusion. Without a word he got up from where he was standing, and walked over to me. I cowered in fear as he reached me, and this only seemed to puzzle him further. He looked at my lips, reaching out to examine the scab forming on the bottom. Before he touched me I flinched, and he let out a frustrated grunt. "Would you knock it off? Just let me take a look." He groaned, running his thumb over my bottom lip. Murdoc then noticed the bruise on my forehead and left eye, and he tilted his head. "What happened?" He asked and I nearly choked. 

Was it possible Murdoc was too drunk last night to remember what happened? No... He had to be lying, right? I hated this feeling of uncertainty, it made me feel uneasy. I felt like I had no choice but to lie. 

"I fell..." I responded, looking towards the ground. He gave me an unconvinced stare.

"Right. Try to be more careful, yah? I don't want you breaking any of my shit." I was annoyed with the tone he used, but I kept it to myself. Turning from him, I crossed my arms. I heard him scoff, placing his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong with you? You've been in your room all day and have barely said two words to me. Do us all a favor and lighten up, you depressing sod." 

I ignored Murdoc's rude statement and glanced at 2D who was watching us. He gave me a guilty look before turning back to his food. Murdoc wouldn't let up as he pulled me towards him, his mouth grazing my ear. 

"I don't care how you act around them, or how you treat them," He whispered in a soft tone. "But at least lighten up around me. I don't want to catch you frowning, do you understand?"

I didn't know how to respond. My eyes slowly glanced up at his, and he sighed as we sat there in silence. "Y-yes sir." I responded, looking down at my hands. Shit. I didn't want to talk to him like this anymore... But was he trying to be genuine? Maybe he did have a heart. 

He placed his hand under my cheek and pushed my face up. "Hey..." He spoke in a soft, comforting voice and my face flushed a bright crimson color. "Chin up, I want to see those eyes, lass." He murmured with a small smile. His face was so close to mine that our noses were nearly touching. I could hear his soft breaths before he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and for a split second thought I may have actually been kissing him back before I snapped out of it, pulling away. He flashed me a grin and a crooked eyebrow, eyeing me suspiciously. He looked cute. For a split second I actually thought Murdoc Niccals looked attractive. I shook the very thought from my head remembering what had happened the night before. Whether he could remember it or not, what he did was unjustifiable and would not to be pushed to the side. 

I turned my attention towards 2D who was again watching us, this time with an scornful stare. The whole scene clearly irked him. I tried to disregard the blue haired boy, looking back towards the ground, but Murdoc being the person he is shot him a disapproving gaze. 

"Sod off, twat." Murdoc snarled, and 2D slammed his fork onto the counter, standing up. 

"Y/n, can I have a word?" He asked, fuming. I hesitated, glancing at Murdoc who looked very displeased with his request. I sighed, nodding at 2D as I began walking to him. I reached where he was and blushed in embarrassment as he stood there, still staring at Murdoc. I looked over at Murdoc, his arms now crossed, leaning against the sink. 2D seemed to only get more annoyed. "I meant alone."

"Oh of course, wouldn't want you two love birds to accidentally snog in front of me, eh?" Murdoc taunted as he stood up to leave. Before he made it to the door he stopped to motion to the robot, "C'mon, love. Let's get you plugged back in."

With absolutely no hesitation she stood from where she was and followed him out of the kitchen. 2D turned back to me, anger still showed on his face. 

"What is going on in that bloody head of yours?" He snapped, throwing his hands into the air. He motioned to where Murdoc and I had stood. "He doesn't deserve that after what he did last night."

I froze as he spoke. "How did you...?" I questioned, struggling to find the right words. 

"I could hear it, damn, I could sodding see it in his eyes as he left your room too, and I knew. I knew what he did to you, and to see you do whatever that was right now, killed me to have to witness. You need to stick up for yourself." 2D reprimanded me with a frustrated groan. "You think you're the only one he does that to? 'Cause you aren't."

"What? What do you mean...?" I choked, looking at him in disbelief. 

"He's done it to me," he paused, "He's done it to Noodle..." 

To... Noodle? My heart melted out of my chest, my stomach tangling into knots. "No..." I mumbled in astonishment. I was completely disappointed, heartbroken. 

"Yeah... once... He was drunk and he, well... it doesn't matter, Russel caught him before anything happened." 2D stuttered, and I shook my head, placing it in my hands. "I shouldn't be talking about it, really."

"What has he done to you, Stuart?" I asked him, biting my tongue as I realized I probably didn't want to know the answer. His face said everything I needed to know as he looked at me, broken. I wondered if he even minded considering what happened between him and Murdoc the other night. He seemed to be all over the guy. He had been drunk, but it was no secret 2D was begging for him.

"You know I got kinda used to it..." 2D mumbled with a forced chuckle. "Murdoc coming into my room at night, drunk and horny. Using me... I almost enjoyed it at one point, having that connection with him... He's real nice to sleep next to, a snuggler for sure," He paused taking a deep breath. "But it's not like that anymore. He came into my room the other night for the first time in forever. He forced himself on top of me and then stopped suddenly after leaving a bite on my neck. I was afraid he'd gone into your room after he left..."

I couldn't help but feel even worse for 2D. He didn't want to be here just as much as me. It hurt my heart for him to tell me this, I was beginning to understand why he had so much frustration built up. He was miserable. Without realizing it I had wrapped my arms around him, holding him against my body with a tight grip. He hugged me back, slinging his arms around my waist. We sat there for a long time in each other's embrace, taking in the comfort to sooth our loneliness. I felt the need to never let go, I wanted all his pain to disappear so he could be happy.

"You two done shagging or am I interrupting?" Murdoc mocked from the doorway, giving us an annoyed stare. I broke the hug slowly, glancing up at 2D who had a smirk plastered across his face. I'm sure he enjoyed knowing he made Murdoc jealous. I could see a hint of pride flash in his eyes. Murdoc grunted, bringing our attention back to him. "I thought you said you were here for the music and nothing else? I would hate for y/n to get it the way of that."

"You can sod off, I'm allowed to make friends yah know." 2D sneered, and Murdoc rolled his eyes. 

"Oh save it, kid. I've heard enough outta you." He snapped, his eyes moved to me. I crossed my arms with a sigh and he scowled, "You got something to say, princess?" 

"You know what, I do, Murdoc. You're a-" I was cut off as I felt 2D touch my arm. I turned my face to him and he shook his, implying I shouldn't continue. I let off a sigh, looking at Murdoc with a glare. 

"What was that? Care to continue, love?" Murdoc taunted, crossing his arms with a scoff. He knew exactly what I wanted to say. I felt the need to hit the bastard, but that would make me no better than him. 

"Actually, I was just leaving." I retorted, ambling over to the door where Murdoc stood. As I tried to pass he gave me a playful pinch to my side and I jumped. I shot him a harsh stare, obviously not amused. "Hands to yourself." I snapped, and he opened his mouth as if to say something but I moved past him, leaving the room quickly. I could feel his stare burn the back of my head as I made my way down the hall without another word.

I knew Murdoc was probably mad, thinking of ways to punish me for walking away so suddenly, but I didn't care. I could tell he was nice somewhere deep down inside, but he had a hard time showing it. Right now I wasn't super impressed with him or the way he was acting. In fact, I think I was holding on to what 2D told me more than anything. It was information that needed to be processed. It would take time for me to understand why Murdoc hurts people in the ways he does, but whatever the reason is was unfortunately not the most important thing to figure out. First I had to forgive him as I figure out how to deal with him properly. If I don't do that then I'd become an even more emotional mess than I already was. 

I needed to try and get along.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple days were quiet. 

I hadn't seen Murdoc around much, he was either passed out or in his room writing up lyrics. 2D wasn't acting very social either, either smoking somewhere in the house or out on the water. Maybe they both needed alone time, and it was probably for the best. 

I tried my best to enjoy the quiet time I had, it was refreshing to not be around the boys, but the past couple days I had been feeling more and more sick. The only time we all would see each other was at dinner. Murdoc had been making us all sit at the dining room table to eat our food, which in turn made things awkward as none of us had much to say. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel slightly comforted by it though. The feeling of eating dinner with our dysfunctional family brought me a small amount of wholeness.

Tonight was no different. 

I prepared a meal and waited for the boys as I finished up, waiting to dish my own meal after they had already gotten theirs. In no time 2D walked through the kitchen door with wide eyes, making his way to me. 

"Is, uh, dinner ready?" He asked me with a tilt of his head, much like a little kid. I simply nodded and handed him a plate, and he flashed me a cheeky smile. I watched him as he took the amount of food he wanted and ambled to the dining room table. 

I felt hands wrapped around my waist and jumped, not realizing Murdoc had even entered the room. I usually would squirm out of his grasp, but the warmness of his touch was oddly comforting. I leaned into him, the back of my head resting against his chin. I felt him lean down and plant a soft kiss on my shoulder. 

"Hello, love, mmhm." He whispered, and I felt myself get a little sad. None of this stuff he'd do ever felt genuine, all the kisses and hugs seemed lustful and wrong. 

"Hi.." I murmured back in an uninterested tone with a small sigh. He let go, turning to face me. I felt my face go red as he stared at me in a confused way. 

"You've been acting weird." He stated and I looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "What's crawled up your arse?"

"I've been feeling sick, sir." I muttered, slinging my hand to my other arm and rubbing it awkwardly. 

"Go sit down, I'll get you your food." He ordered and I opened my mouth in protest but he shot me a serious gaze. I closed my mouth and slowly walked to the dining room table, taking a seat across from where 2D was eating his food quietly. 

Murdoc must have known I wasn't hungry, bringing out his own plate and mine, which had a small amount of food on it. He handed it to me and eyed me suspiciously as he sat at the head of the table. I glanced at 2D who was giving me a concerned look. I turned my head in confusion and mouthed 'what?' to him. 

"You look pale.." He answered in a soft voice, and I could feel my stomach turn. Maybe I was sick...? I heard Murdoc grumble as he began eating his dinner, and I rolled my eyes. 

"Tastes like shit." He muttered, his mood drastically going downhill. I crossed my arms as we sat there, irritation burning through me. I felt like shit all day and I make dinner anyway but he feels the need to alway be negative. It only made me feel worse. 

"I think it tastes good." 2D retorted, taking another bite. Murdoc flashed him a glare, a look of disapproval showing on his face. He turned his attention back to me and I froze as he stared directly into my eyes. 

"Eat your food." He demanded, his dark expression was intimidating. I looked down at my plate and gulped, my stomach getting more upset. 

"I'm not hungry... I feel really sick." I repeated, gripping my stomach with my hands. Murdoc didn't take kindly to my back-talk, grabbing my fork with a grunt. He scooped up some of the food and motioned the fork to my mouth. I gave him pleading eyes to stop, which he ignored, pushing the food up to my lips. I sighed and opened my mouth, and he shoved in the food forcefully. He removed the fork and covered my mouth with his hand with a grin. I felt myself go cold as memories of that night flashed my mind. The similarities of what happened and what he was doing now irked me. I chewed the food and swallowed, despite what my stomach was saying and immediately I felt worse. 

"Now you know what shit tastes like." He mocked and I rolled my eyes once again. Suddenly his hand met my face with a smack, and I placed my hands on my cheek from the pain. I looked over at him, his expression was hard to read but he seemed agitated. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

I felt myself tear up, I wanted to be strong and stand up for myself but it was so hard. He was so quick to punish me, maybe it was my fault. I shouldn't be rude in the first place and he would be less aggressive towards me. Why was it so hard for me to just get a long? I quickly wiped my eyes, trying to hide any tears from Murdoc. Unfortunately I was too late and he noticed, scoffing and leaning back in his chair. 

"Give me a break.." He groaned in a frustrated tone, taking another bite of food. I gave my eyes one last wipe before looking over at him slightly. He looked at me with a dark expression, I thought I could see a small glimmer of regret but I'm sure I was just imagining it. My heart hurt knowing I made him mad, I just wish he was a bit nicer to me. 

"I'm sorry." I murmured and I saw 2D sit up in his chair. He turned to Murdoc in an annoyed way. 

"Can you lighten up?" He asked in a defensive tone and Murdoc glared at him. He took a swig of his drink as he looked at the blue haired boy. 

"Can you shut up?" He growled back, leaning forward a bit. I wrapped my arms tightly around my waist as I felt the sudden need to throw up. I felt tears fill my eyes as embarrassment washed over me. I heard my stomach grumble and fear filled my mind. 

"I need to go." I whispered and both Murdoc and 2D turned their attention to me. I saw a worried look plastered across 2D's face and confusion on Murdoc's. I stared at both of them, a tear falling down my face. 

"What-" I stood up from where I was sitting, cutting Murdoc off. My stomach felt like it was going to explode. Without a word I ran out of the room, ignoring Murdoc's voice as he called out to me again. I sprinted to the bathroom and hurried to the toilet where I hung my head over the bowl, a crying mess. The sickness I felt was unbearable, almost painful. Within a few moments I began empting my last meal into the bowl, my throat was scorched by acid and my eyes drenched with tears. I felt hands wrap around my hair, pulling it back and out of my face as I continued to uncontrollably throw up. I was humiliated, embarrassed that I was throwing up in front of someone. It felt like it would never stop, I would pause and suddenly more would come up. When I finished my body was shaking, and I sat there on the bathroom floor heaving. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped my mouth slowly, I could hear Murdoc's breathing as we sat there. 

"You done?" I heard him question as he ran his fingers through my hair. I nodded with a sniffle, reaching my arms out to him. Without hesitation he crouched down and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and I snaked mine around his neck. I was shaking still, and I felt his hands begin to rub my back comfortingly. "Shhh, you're okay.." He whispered, "Daddy's got you, love." I felt a little confused with his choice of wording, but I didn't mind it. It brought comfort washing over me in the strangest way. 

I rested my head on his shoulder and he picked me up, placing one of his hands on my bottom to hold me up. 

"Let's get you to bed.." Murdoc sighed with a small groan as he pushed me up from his crotch so I was resting on his stomach instead. I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter as he walked out of the bathroom, ambling down the hall. I sniffled once again as he brought me into my room, I was lightheaded and my stomach ached. 

Murdoc placed me on my bed and pulled the covers over me, gently tucking me in. I blinked at him, and his eyes trailed to mine. We sat there looking at each other for a few moments before he turned around slowly, beginning to leave. I quickly reached out and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back. His gazed returned to me as I gave him a pleading stare. 

"What is it, love?" He asked, crouching down next to the bed. 

"Please don't leave..." I whispered softly. The last thing I wanted was to be left alone while I felt this way. I didn't really care who stayed with me, I just needed the company, even if it was Murdoc. He stared at me in thought, his puzzled expression worrying me that he might say no. He brought his hand to my face and I winced, which caused him to hesitate, but continued placing his fingers on my skin. I heard him sigh as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb slowly. 

"You need to rest." He spoke softly in protest, and I closed my eyes to hide my disappointment. He gently placed his hand under my chin. "Hey, kid." Murdoc's voice rang in my ears and I opened my eyes to look at him. He gave me a reassuring smile, "I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir." I responded, turning to lay on my stomach. He pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear gently. Without hesitation he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my forehead as he began to stand up. 

"Good girl, you'll be okay." Murdoc reassured me as he towered over where I laid. I closed my eyes and listened to the click of his boots as he left my room, and the sound of the door softly closing on his way out. 

My breathing steadied out as the only thing I could hear was the waves outside. Despite being so miserably sick, I felt at peace. Even if what Murdoc did didn't mean anything to him, it did to me. I didn't want to forgive him for what he had done to me before, but tonight felt like a step in the right direction. He probably only did that because he felt guilty for yelling at me... but maybe not? Maybe 2D was wrong, maybe Murdoc really did have some sort of feelings for me? I could feel the pitter patter of my heart as I thought about it and immediately felt guilt course through me. How could I actually be positive when it comes to him? I was being all dreamy over my rapist. 

I blocked it out of my mind as I laid there, I shouldn't be thinking such things. A few minutes later of silence, I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I kept waking up throughout the night. 

I had a restless sleep, I would wake up to a raging fever every few hours. My body was weak and tired and I felt uncleanly. Each time felt more and more dreadful than the last. I was exhausted, and I tried to fall back asleep, crying for morning to come sooner. 

As if the gods above heard my prayers, the next time I awoke was to the sound of Murdoc opening my door. I heard the sound of his footsteps and I opened my eyes to see him walking towards me. He had some sort of guitar slung behind his back and a bowl in his hand. 

"Good morning, love." He cooed as he reached me, running his hand through my hair gently. I gave him a small smile as he sat the bowl down on the floor next to me. "I brought you this, just incase." 

"Thank you..." I whispered, my voice was raspy. He shot me a concerned glance and I sighed. 

"What's the matter?" Murdoc asked, crouching down to where I lay. I felt myself blush in embarrassment. 

"I just feel sick and dirty... like I need a shower." I murmured slowly, thinking about getting up and taking one. Would I even be able to walk like this? I watched as Murdoc's face turned deep in thought, his eyes burrowing. Suddenly he stood up and removed the guitar from his back, leaning it up against the wall. 

"I'll help.." He offered as he reached out his hand to help me up. I placed my hand on his arm and slung my feet onto the side of the bed, my head pounding. My feet slowly but surely touched the ground, and I stood, gripping onto Murdoc tightly. I began to walk and nearly fell over, landing straight into Murdoc, my other hand gripping his to shirt to regain my balance and stand. 

"S-sorry..." I choked, trying my best to stand on my own, but my body was weak. Frustrated, I began to walk again but felt extremely dizzy. Before I knew it Murdoc placed one of his hands around my waist and the other near my knees, scooping me up off my feet bridal style. I sighed as he ambled out of my room and to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom he sat me down on the sink, and walked over to the bath slowly. I watched as he crouched down to turn it on and then turn back to me. I looked at the bath in a worried way, knowing I'll be struggling once I'm alone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I'd manage. 

I opened my eyes when I heard Murdoc walk over to me and he motioned for me to get off the sink and stand. I did so with a little hesitation, and I felt Murdoc's hands as they traveled to the hem of my shirt. My face went a bright red as he wrapped his fingers around the fabric. I shook my head. "No... Murdoc please." 

"Mhph, trust me, okay? Arms up." He demanded and I stood there motionless. I shook my head again and he sighed, a little frustrated. He drew me closer, so our bodies were touching, and brought the end of the shirt up and over my chest. The way he was positioned so close made it so he couldn't see much of anything. He brought his hands to my arms and pushed them up and over my head a little rough, and I obeyed this time, keeping them in the air. He took my shirt off, over my arms, and the threw it to the side. 

Next was my shorts, which I felt him grip and pull down, all the way to my ankles. I watched him grab one foot at a time, and I stood up on one leg as he did this so he could remove my shorts completely. My hand gripped my opposite arm in embarrassment as he stood up, I had little to no clothing on at this point, only my under garments. As he snaked his arms around me, he planted a soft kiss to my left temple, beginning to finger with my bra strap. I felt like crying as I heard the click of it unbuttoning and let out a soft whimper, but Murdoc shushed me. As he removed my bra he stayed in the same position, our bodies close, too much for my comfort. 

I felt his hands grip my panties and I was officially humiliated when he pulled them down, removing the last piece of dignity I had. I was bare naked in front of Murdoc. He didn't seem to mind much, turning from me to turn off the running bathwater, which now filled the entire tub. He reached out and I gripped his hand, walking over to the bathtub awkwardly before sitting down in the water. It was warm, almost too warm, but I shook away the thoughts as I sat there. 

"No need to be modest, y/n. You're a beautiful girl." Murdoc's voice rang in my ear as I felt him pour water over my head with a cup of some sort. Almost immediately his fingers began running through my hair, working their way in my scalp, making me a soapy mess. I closed my eyes as Murdoc cleaned me, it felt humiliating but also brought me comfort. 

"Thank you.." I muttered as he continued and I heard him chuckle. 

"Why would I be complaining, mmhm?" He cooed with a playful grin and I felt myself blush once again. Murdoc will be Murdoc. 

Relief washed over me as Murdoc let me clean the places I didn't want him to touch, it seemed he had some sort of human decency. When he finished rinsing me off I turned my face to him and he stood up, walking over to the sink to grab a towel in the cabinet below. I watched as he grabbed one and unfolded it, motioning for me to step out of the tub. I did so and he wrapped the towel around me, drying me off. His hands worked away, rubbing me up and down. I felt my stomach turn as his hands rubbed the towel places I didn't want it to go, but I ignored it as much as possible. When he finished I sighed in relief. 

Within a few minutes Murdoc had brought me back to my room and began dressing me in some clean clothes. He paired a few items together that I never really thought would look nice but I was wrong, he did have a sense of style, even with pajamas. He helped me slip them on and then planted a kiss on my forehead. 

"Better?" He asked and I nodded, still a bit embarrassed. "Good. It's kinda cold in here, would you like to lay on the couch out in the living room while I finish up writing some lyrics?"

"Sure." I responded, and he grabbed my hand, walking to the door. I followed him out of the room; he grabbed his guitar before we left and made our way to the living room. 

I walked around to the couch, grabbing a blanket and laying down. The couch wrapped around the room, and I laid down on one side and Murdoc sat on the other. I watched him pick up a note book and pencil, scribbling away. 

"Can I hear what you have so far?" I croaked from where I lay and he snapped his head towards me. Without a word he got up and walked over to a closet on the other side of the room to grab something. I watched as he pulled out a small keyboard and brought it over to me. 

"You play piano, so I assume you can read music?" He asked and I nodded. Without hesitation he handed me his journal and pointed to the notes. "Just play these with me, okay?"

I sat up and turned the keyboard on. I took a look at the notes and played them quickly, just to hear how it sounded. Murdoc grinned when I did this, his face lighting up. 

"Good, that sounds perfect." He praised, sitting down next to me. He grabbed his guitar and placed his fingers on the correct frets before taking a deep breath. "My guitar skills are a bit rusty... and my voice."

And before I knew it he started with a small count down. 

Play linked video.   
(Imagine it's Murdoc, I know it's supposed to be 2D singing, shut up)

 

 

We both started playing. 

"Up on Melancholy Hill.." Murdoc sang, and I felt myself blush. He was good, better than I thought. His voice was raspy but sweet, calming. It made me feel happy. I hated admitting it but he was cute, especially like this. His face was calm, relaxed and he had a small smile as he sang, I could tell he was enjoying it. The lyrics were sweet and clearly written from the heart. I sat there in awe as he continued, making my heart beat faster. Did he write this about me? No... I was overthinking, I had to be. He doesn't have feelings for me, he brought me here to be his maid, nothing else. I was replaceable to him, I had to remember that. 

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize 2D had walked into the room. He leaned against the wall to listen, and he gave off a small smile as he sat there. It was the first time I'd seen him smile at Murdoc, especially sober. It brought joy to my heart. 

When Murdoc finished singing I watched 2D walk over and sit down next to him. Murdoc eyed him suspiciously as he did this, looking at 2D's leg which was practically touching him. 

"I haven't heard you sing for along time." 2D beamed as he rested his head on his hands. Murdoc's face flushed in embarrassment and he shook his head, sitting back on the couch and slinging his arms to rest on the top. "You sound great, Muds."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, face ache." He chuckled, giving him a more than friendly grin. I could see 2D's eyes light up and I felt myself get a little jealous but shook away the feeling. It was wrong for me to get jealous over someone like Murdoc. I shouldn't care about who or what he likes. I especially shouldn't care if he wants to gawk over someone else, he probably doesn't even care that much. 

"Hey, y/n? You okay?" The sound of 2D's voice calling my name pulled me out of my thoughts. I blinked at him and the smiled. 

"Oh, yeah no I'm good." I murmured before looking at Murdoc. "You're really good at singing..."

"Thanks, love." He chimed, leaning over and giving me a large kiss on my forehead. I blushed and look at 2D who seemed a bit uncomfortable. I quickly averted my gaze in embarrassment and Murdoc reached his arm out to the coffee table, grabbing his pipe. He leaned back on the couch as he lit it, taking in a deep break. I felt myself get a bit dizzy so I laid back down, but before I could Murdoc motioned for me to move my head near him. I looked up at him curiously but obeyed, laying my head down on his lap and curling up beside him. He brought his hand to my head, stroking it as we sat there, and I tucked myself under the blanket. 2D looked over at us, his expression unreadable. I watched as he grabbed the journal and began writing down lyrics into it, ignoring the scene in front of him. 

I closed my eyes as Murdoc continued to rub my head, his fingers brought comfort washing over me. I wish I could snap out of this mindset. He was a bad guy, so why did I find comfort in the little things he does? I hated it actually, it made me feel weak to conform to his behavior. Maybe this was me forgiving him. Like I wanted to try to do in the first place. There was absolutely no way I could actually be getting feelings for Murdoc, I wouldn't stoop that low... right? He doesn't have feeling for me, and I shouldn't trick myself into intimacy. I'm his pet, his replaceable object, nothing more. For all I know this could be what he wants, for me to be confused and needy. He wants me to crave him and beg for him. 

I needed to be careful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning again for this chapter!

A few days later my sickness was gone.

Murdoc had been getting along with everyone for the most part, he tended to leave anytime he began getting mad or upset. 2D had been more distant, he even skipped out on dinner tonight. I wondered where he was and had felt slightly worried, but Murdoc didn't seem to mind the alone time with me. I was happy to be getting along with him, I think he was too busy with writing music to fight with us. He still doesn't remember what he did to me, and if he did, he has no problem hiding it. I wondered whether him completely forgetting was real or not, maybe it was only a partial lie. The thought frightened me. 

I walked down the halls of Kong, and came across 2D's room. The familiar smell of cigarettes leaked through the cracked door, and I eyed it curiously. I ambled to the door and brought my hand to the wood, feeling the grooves with my fingertips. Considering knocking, I took a deep breath. I made my hand into a fist and hit the door softly a few times, wincing in apprehension as it slowly swung open. My eyes widened as I saw 2D, empty bottles of alcohol scattered the room and he sat in a chair in the corner. His arms were both resting on each armrest, and one of his hands held a cigarette which he slowly brought to his mouth as he watched me. Angst filled my head as his black eyes continued to look at me in silence, my insides turning. He blew out a cloud of smoke and gave off an annoyed grunt. 

"Come in and shut the door, will ya?" He demanded and I gulped. I stepped into the room with uncertainty and hesitated before I shut the door, leaving it slightly cracked. He stared at me from across the room and motioned me to walk over to him. I flashed him a suspicious gaze, slowly making my way over. 

When I reached where he was he stood up, towering over me. I forgot how tall he was until now. His expression was hard to read, but it was not like him to act so intimidating and intense. 

"Why didn't you come to dinner...?" I asked in a soft voice and he scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Why are you Murdoc's sodding girlfriend all of a sudden?" He snapped, ignoring my question completely. My face went pale, embarrassment washing over me. 

"I-I'm not.. his-"

"Zip it. I don't wanna hear it." 2D cut me off in annoyance. "All you seem to care about is being all goody-goody with a person who bloody assaulted you!"

The hypocrisy of his words burned anger through me. 

"You do the same thing!" I yelled back, getting quite irritated. "You said it yourself, he's done awful shit to you, yet you're still here!"

2D took a step forward and pushed me against the wall in anger. "That's different! And you know it!" He bellowed, pushing his arm against my throat. 

"Ouch, 2D.. stop.." I whimpered, struggling for air as he held me there.

"He's going to do something bad to you one of these days, and I won't be there for you to use to talk to. You can talk to the sodding cyborg for all I care." He growled and I felt myself tear up. 2D removed his arm from my neck but quickly grabbed my wrists, pinning me to the wall. I gasped for air and he looked down my body, eyeing me with a suspicious look. 

Suddenly he brought one of his hands down to my shirt and slid his fingers under it slowly. 

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered as he rubbed up and down my waist. 

"Worked with Murdoc, didn't it?" 2D abruptly muttered, slamming his lips into mine. He roughly kissed me and I teared up, I could clearly taste alcohol on his breath. 

I could feel his tongue enter my mouth and I didn't fight it, letting him continue to control me. He was being rough and it hurt, but I kept it to myself, hoping it would be over soon. 2D began grinding up against me and my stomach dropped. He moved his mouth to my neck and bit down, surely leaving a mark. I let out a whimper and he continued to plant kisses over my shoulder and collar bone. 

"P-please..." I panicked and closed my eyes, my heart racing. I didn't want this, not now. I let out a soft moan as he brought his fingers to my sensitive area above my shorts. I placed my hands on his chest in attempt to push him away but he didn't budge, slipping his hands under my panties and sliding his fingers inside me. I moaned out as he did this, his ice cold hand brought chills rushing down my back.

His weight was ripped off of me and I snapped my eyes open to see a very angry Murdoc had thrown him to the ground. I let out a yelp as Murdoc's boot connected with 2D's face, a large pound echoing through the room. He snapped his head towards me, giving me a malicious stare. Murdoc trudged over to me, gripping my hair with his hand roughly. 

"How fucking dare you." He bellowed, his voice cracking. My face went pale as he held me there, confusion washing over me. 

"No... I wasn't, it was him... not me.." I struggled to explain what happened but Murdoc ignored me, pulling my hair as he walked towards the door. 

"C'mon, slag." He growled, dragging me out of the room and down the hall. I struggled to get free, and his grip tightened with every move I made. 

Did he really think I was enjoying myself when 2D was pinning me to the wall? Why would I do that? So many unanswered questions filled my mind. Murdoc was pissed, he had to be drunk to think I would do something like that. I was always the one to shy away from those kinds of things. I thought he knew me better than that. 

I watched as he brought me to my room and slammed the door open, my heartbeat racing. He threw me onto my bed and I gripped my head in pain. Murdoc quickly made his way on top of me, turning me over on my back so he could see me. He turned my face roughly to the side and examined the bite mark on my neck with a disapproving grunt. "Let's set the record straight, yah?" He snapped, bringing his sharp teeth to my neck and biting down. I cried out as I felt his teeth break the skin, and tears filled my eyes as his tongue ran over the small wound.

"Murdoc please, it wasn't what it looked like-"

"Shut up, just fucking save it. You're mine, do you understand?" He snarled and I sat there silently, my stomach turning in fear. He lifted his face from my neck and frowned, his teeth bared. "I said do you understand, answer me slag!" Murdoc yelled, slapping my face roughly. After that I broke down and began to cry, tears falling down my cheeks. 

"I u-understand.. sir." I whimpered, turning my face from him. 

"Really? Because I don't think you do." He snapped, sitting up on his knees, towering over me. He began to remove his belt and I tried to scramble away but he grabbed me by my shorts roughly. "Stay still or I swear to god I'll beat the bloody shit outta you, yah hear me?" 

"Murdoc! Please, don't do this..." I cried, and he only seemed to get more angry. 

"Oh so you like when that good for nothing twat gets physical, but not when I do?" He questioned in irritation, beginning to mess with the hem of my shorts. He pulled them down revealing my panties, and I cried in embarrassment. 

"I didn't like it!"

"I heard you moaning for him you lying brat. Do me a favor and shut that pretty mouth of yours, lass." Murdoc snapped, unbuckling his pants. My eyes widen as he pulled them down, revealing his erection. He brought his hands to my panties and rubbed me through them, staring into my eyes as he did so. "If you act like a slag, you get treated like one."

"Murdoc, no!" I screamed, trying to push him off but he held me down. I whimpered into my hands. "I'm a virgin, Murdoc please don't do this..."

"Let this be a reminder of who fucking owns you." He growled, ripping my underwear off quickly. I closed my eyes in apprehension as I felt him position himself at my entrance. "I do."

With that he thrust himself into me and I felt a tear fall down my face. Within seconds, I had become a woman. I heard him let off a pleasurable groan, and I cried even more as I laid there helpless. I felt myself give up, my limbs falling to my sides and my body beginning to shake. He shot me a grin as he pulled out and thrusted in again, and I let out a cry of pain. 

"You're so cruel..." I whimpered and he immediately covered my mouth with one of his hands. 

"I've heard enough outta you, brat. Now stop squirming, relax and it won't hurt as much." Murdoc snarled, digging his face in my neck again as he continued to move in and out of me. His breathing was heavy, and I tried to relax my tense muscles to absorb as much pleasure as possible. I had been through a lot in my past, I've come across many abusive people but never once had someone violated me like this. I never felt so humiliated in my life. 

He continued to pound into me relentlessly. My body began to get hot, and suddenly I let out a small moan followed by another cry. He seemed to enjoy this, and I felt a chuckle vibrate through his chest. 

"So my little girl likes to get the shit fucked outta her, hmph?" Murdoc laughed with another large thrust. "God I've been waiting to do this the moment I saw you at the restaurant..."

I watched as he removed his hand from my mouth to grab my leg, which he slung over his shoulder roughly. Suddenly his thrusts got faster and I could feel my legs twitch as a feeling of pain mixed with pleasure ran through me. 

"It h-hurts..." I cried, gripping onto his shoulders for support. I wanted it to be over. I felt a warm fluid flow from between my legs and I emitted a soft cry from fear. 

"I'm almost there." Murdoc huffed; I could feel his member twitching inside me. Within a few moments he thrusted into me, our skin slapping together before he came. I could feel the warmness of his fluid cascade into me and whimpered softly. Murdoc pulled out with a moan, his breathing was heavy. I eyed him as he stood up, pulling his jeans back up and buttoning them with a dark expression. I gulped when he glanced at me, he still looked angry. 

"What do you want?" I cried with a sniffle, throwing my blanket over my body in embarrassment. 

"Virgins get so worked up over nothing." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Was that really your first time getting fucked?" He asked and I looked at him in confusion. Did he not believe me? I nodded slowly, hatred burning through me as he laughed. I felt myself freeze as he crawled on top of me again, his lips grazing against my cheek. "Good.." He cooed, kissing me tenderly with a smile. I pushed him away and gave him an unamused stare. 

"Don't touch me." I snapped, pulling away from him. He grabbed my face and yanked me back to him, his eyes were dark. 

"Who's going to stop me? You?" He asked with a growl, bringing his other hand to the back of my head, grabbing my hair roughly. "That attitude is going to get you into a lot of trouble, kid."

"Fuck off." I retorted through gritted teeth, shoving him back once again. He retaliated, throwing me down on the bed roughly, his hand around my throat. 

"One more word and I'll lock you in the basement!" He screamed so close to my face that it brought tears to my eyes. I struggled for air, and I grabbed his hand and began trying to pry it away from my throat. 

"I-I'm.... s-sorry..." I whispered, and I felt his grip loosen. 

"You're going to learn respect." He snarled, letting go of my throat. Murdoc got off of me and stood up with a grunt. He turned from the bed and walked out of my room without another word, slamming the door shut. I relaxed and took a deep breath as I laid there in silence. 

That was it, it was over for me. He had taken everything I had left, my virginity and the last of my dignity. I felt empty and lost as I laid there, the pain in between my legs would not be leaving anytime soon. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. 

I wanted nothing more than to never wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

I got up earlier than everyone else. 

I scrambled to make breakfast, wanting to be done with my chores before anyone woke up so I could hide in my room. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to either of the boys. They both had gotten on my bad side, I was disappointed and disgusted with the two of them. I was starting to forgive Murdoc for what he did the first time but now he's proved me wrong, he's a no good piece of shit. Pigs, both of them, and I was tired of being their sloppy seconds. 

I finished breakfast and dished up the boys' plates before I quickly piled up the dishes and began scrubbing them. I worked hard to clean the pans I used, scrubbing off the remanence of food that was stuck to the metal surfaces. My heart pounded as I looked at the clock which read 9 o'clock AM, the boys would surely be up soon. 

Wiping my face, I finished the last dish and dried my hands. I quickly turned around to leave the kitchen but cowered when I saw Murdoc walk through the door. Fear ran through my body and my eyes fell to the floor in apprehension. The tension between us grew rapidly as he made his way past me, shoving his shoulder into mine. I winced and gripped my arm, keeping my back to him as he got his plate. 

2D walked into the room and I felt like I wanted to cry, and my eyes teared up. He gave me a concerned stare and I glanced up at him, the bruise on his face was dark and prominent. He didn't say anything, walking past me and over to where Murdoc stood. I peeked behind my shoulder to see them standing next to one another, and Murdoc have him a small pat on his back before walking over to the table with his plate. 

Anger burned through me as he did this. Who was he to ignore me, the one he hurt, and then be all easygoing towards 2D? He had to have done it on purpose, shooting me a small and less than friendly grin as he sat down. I quickly turned my back to him, irritation and fear burning in me. I could hear 2D sit down an I stood there awkwardly with my back to them. 

"We get it, love, you're ignoring us." I heard Murdoc call to me in a sarcastic tone. "Still a bit too frigid I'd say, mphm." 

I wanted to scream at him but I kept my composure and held my ground, crossing my arms tightly. He didn't deserve me, it would be a waste of my time to even talk to him. 

"Why don't you come sit down with us?" Murdoc asked in a playful tone, clearly trying to irritate me. I ignored his question and ambled towards the door, ready to leave. Before I walked out I heard him call to me again. "That was an order."

Conflicting thoughts crossed my mind as I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew if I walked out now he'd punish me, but the last thing I wanted to do was go sit down with them. I turned around in obedience but I could feel the anger radiating off me. I slowly ambled over to where they were, every step making me want to jump out of the window. I could hear Murdoc chuckle as I limped towards them. 

"Fun night?" He snickered, mocking the pain I felt in between my legs. As I sat down I made sure to push the collar of my shirt up to hide the ungodly bruise both 2D and Murdoc had left on me. I glared at both of them in anger, and I could tell Murdoc was enjoying every second of it. 

"You okay, kiddo?" 2D muttered in a soft voice, turning his head in confusion. I ignored his question and gave him a scornful stare which made him sit up, taken back by my rude behavior. 

"Go fuck yourselves." I whispered to them, and they both looked at each other, exchanging glances in a surprised way. Murdoc's dark eyes snapped back towards me, a clear warning to keep my mouth shut. 

"That's no way to talk to the people you work for now is it, love?" Murdoc growled in a serious tone and I continued to glare, the tension in the room rising. 

"That's no way to treat your employees." I snapped back at him, and he sat back in chair, a disgusted look plastered across his face. 

"Go to your room." He demanded pointing his finger towards the door abruptly. I let off an annoyed grunt as I ignored his command. 

"Make me." I challenged Murdoc with a snarl and he immediately stood to his feet. I felt myself flinch slightly as he did this, and nervousness crept through me. He gave me a serious gaze, and I felt regret begin to fill my mind.

"You don't want me to do that." 

Before I knew it I had stood up and quickly walked out of the door, I didn't want to be around them. I could hear footsteps following me and I walked faster, my eyes filling with tears. I wanted nothing more than to lock myself in my room and never come out. 

I felt a hand grab me and yank me to stop walking and I turned to see Murdoc staring at me with dark eyes. I tore my arm out of his grip, tears falling down my face. 

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed, his face tangling into a rueful glare. 

"Y/n-"

"No! You don't get to talk to me! I'm so done with you and 2D and this stupid island! All I want to do is go home!" I cried, and he gave me a sympathetic look. "I fucking hate you! Don't you get that? You've ruined my fucking life!"

We sat there for a few moments, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of my sobs. Suddenly he reached out and slowly wrapped his arms around me and I began hitting his chest roughly. 

"No! Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed, but he ignored my cries, holding me tightly in his arms. "No! I h-hate you, so much..." I felt myself give up as we sat there, and my arms fell to the side in defeat. I continued to cry uncontrollably into his shoulder, wanting to be alone so badly. He murmured something to me but I couldn't quite catch it. "What?" I asked through a few sobs and he sighed. 

"I'm... sorry." He whispered and I felt myself get angry again. I squirmed out of his arms and shoved him away from me. 

"I don't care." I sternly growled, my hands forming into fists. His expression turned damaged as I said this, his eyes averting to the floor. I could tell he knew he'd crossed the line this time, it showed in his face that he had some sort of regret for what he did, but I didn't care. He still did it, whether he regrets it or not. "You're a no good piece of shit, if you ever touch me again-"

I was cut off by what sounded like an explosion, the floor shaking as the sound boomed through the halls. I lost my balance and fell straight into Murdoc, who ended up falling to the ground. I landed directly on top of him, and my face flushed a bright red color. He sat up slightly, ignoring me completely as he gripped his head in pain. We looked at each other, fear and angst could clearly show on my face. I got off of him and he stood to his feet quickly. 

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath and I watched him as he suddenly ran down the hall. I quickly ran after him, my curiosity getting the best of me. Before I could catch up to him another loud noise echoed through the hall, this time the ground shook and the light flickered. I tripped as the explosion hit, falling to my face and felt myself begin to cry again, but quickly got up and kept running. 

I found him at the end of the hall heading in my direction, followed by the robot who had a large gun in her hand. 

"Lock yourself in your room." He ordered as he passed and I scoffed which made him stop, turning to face me. "For once won't you just do as your told!"

I froze and he brought his hand to his face in a frustrated way, taking a deep breath. 

"Please, just trust me." He whined softly, and I gave him a unsure look. Without another word he followed Noodle and walked away from where I stood, leaving me by myself.

I felt the need to follow him but ran to the kitchen instead to look for 2D. 

I reached the kitchen and ran into the room to find no one there. I quickly scurried past the dinning hall and into the living room where I saw him at the large sliding glass door that lead out to the deck. I walked over to him, he seemed to be far too focused on something outside to see me amble up to him. I placed my hand on his arm and he jumped slightly but then looked at me with a relieved expression. 

"What's going on?" I asked him with a worried tone and he pointed to the window, his eyes were calm. 

"Pirates." He spoke in a soft tone as I looked to where he was pointing. I saw about three jets flying towards the island, they looked to be heading straight towards us. I gripped onto his arm, and he pushed me away slightly, which hurt me. "There's no need to freak out, Noodle will take care of them. They're after Murdoc anyway.."

"Why?" I questioned as I drew my hands back to my side. He ignored my question and sighed, running his hands through his hair. I looked up at him and flinched as I thought about last night. Maybe 2D didn't remember. 

"What's been up with you anyway? What you did earlier was super uncalled for." 2D mumbled and I turned my head in confusion. He crossed his arms and glanced at me with an annoyed look. 

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, taking a small step away from him. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah I remember. We were all over each other and then Murdoc bashed my head in." He muttered, placing his hand on his face. I felt myself getting sick as I realized what happened. 

"Well I remember that a lot differently..." I responded awkwardly, rubbing my neck. "You were drunk, you said a lot of hurtful things."

"I.. did?" He asked in astonishment, his face going pale. My gaze moved to the floor as I nodded. I mentally decided not to tell him what else he did, there was no point in bringing it up. I could forgive 2D for it, he didn't mean to. Plus Murdoc had done far worse, and he remembered it all. I felt 2D place his hand on my arm. "I didn't mean it, y/n..."

"I know." I gave him a small smile, feeling slightly better. I also decided that telling him what Murdoc did was also a bad idea. I didn't want sympathy, I wanted everyone to get along. It was in my best interest to stay away from Murdoc but that didn't mean I had to create problems between him and 2D. The only person that would end badly for would be 2D, and I didn't really want that. 

Another explosion went off and I grabbed onto 2D in fear; this time he didn't push me away. I could hear his breathing getting faster, I could tell he was scared too. 

"I think I want to go to my room..." I heard him mumble, looking out of the window. "You can come if you'd like."

I hesitated to answer, I didn't really want to go in there but I also didn't want to be alone. "Okay.." I replied, pushing my hair behind my ears as I followed him out of the room. I needed to get a grip, he won't hurt me again. I had to trust him. 

We laid on his bed, waiting for the noises outside to stop. I turned to him, and I watched as he smoked the cigarette in his mouth slowly. The smell brought comfort washing over me as childhood memories came into mind. I was around cigarette smoke a lot of my life, most memories I had, good or bad, often had the smell attached. 

I felt his hand move down in the sheets, and he slowly intertwined his fingers in my own. I gripped his hand tightly and curled up closer to him as I felt myself get chilly. Anxiety filled my chest as I remembered what happened when Murdoc came in yesterday and the fear of it happening again burned in the back of my mind. 

I tried to keep my discomfort to myself as I closed my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

My hands were cold. 

I sat at the kitchen table with a pencil and paper and slowly drew a butterfly. It was cold today, inside the house and out. It had been a few days after the pirates attacked Plastic Beach. I had been completely ignoring Murdoc, even skipping out on dinners with him. 2D and I had been doing a lot together, mostly chilling in his room and watching movies, which involved a lot of cuddling. I think I enjoyed his company a lot more than I originally thought. The last thing I'd want is to lose him, in fact I started getting dreams of him touching me. Which is terrible, I shouldn't be fantasizing such a dirty thing but I couldn't help it. He still doesn't know that he's done it to me, and I hope it stays that way forever. All he could remember was us making out I think, or something like that, which I was fine with. 

I heard someone enter the room and I looked up at Murdoc who was watching me from the doorway, his eyes were dark. I averted my gaze and continued to draw, my hands beginning to shake slightly. I heard him walk to the fridge and grab out a bottle of something, beer presumably. He popped it open by hitting the cap on the side of the table carefully. I felt like he was trying to show off a bit and rolled my eyes to myself, I didn't like being around him. 

I looked up suddenly as he coughed, leaning against the counter watching me. He gave me a crooked brow as I glared at him, I didn't want to even be in the same room. 

"You still ignoring me?" Murdoc questioned with his deep raspy voice, his expression was hard to read. I didn't reply, and looked down at my picture slowly. I heard him sigh. "As long as you're not shagging my lead singer, I could care less whether you like me or not." 

I wanted to believe he didn't mean that, but he probably did, which hurt me. I wanted to get to him emotionally but I wasn't very good at manipulating people. 

"Get me a few painkillers." Murdoc ordered and I gave him an unamused stare. He looked into my eyes and waited for a response, and I crossed my arms. "Oh okay I see what's going on..." He murmured, setting his beer down and walking over to me. I felt my insides turn as he reached out his hand to grab my hair. I gave him a pouty face and let off a soft whimper as his hand gripped me tightly, pulling at my scalp. "Just because you don't like me doesn't mean you get to disobey. You work for me, and you will fucking listen. What do you say?"

"Yes... sir." I whispered, my heart rate increasing tremendously. Something inside me went off as he held me there, and I brought my hand to his arm, pressing it closer to my face and sighing softly. His grip on my hair began subside and his hand rubbed the back of my head tenderly. I closed my eyes and reached my arms out to him, and before I knew it he drew me into a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and felt a tear fall down my face. I felt so alone, even Murdoc's touch brought me comfort. It had been a few days since I last acknowledged him, let alone touched him.

"You can't hate me forever." He cooed, planting a kiss on my neck softly.

"I don't hate you..." I whispered getting a sharp feeling of guilt building in my stomach. I pushed his face from my neck and placed my hand on his cheek. He was so handsome. I wanted him to be nice to me so badly, I craved his kindness. Without realizing it I leaned in and kissed him straight on the lips, gliding my tongue into his mouth. He didn't mind this, a small chuckle emitting from his chest as he pulled at my hair playfully. Suddenly he broke the kiss and flashed me a dark grin, nothing about it was comforting in the slightest. 

"I can see right through you, princess." Murdoc laughed, pulling me closer to him forcefully. "You act like you hate me and ignore me, but you secretly crave me." 

His words irked me, causing me to look down at the floor. I was just lonely, I didn't crave him. Right? I heard him chuckle as he placed a kiss on my forehead. 

"That's what I thought..." He whispered in a mocking tone and I rolled my eyes. As if. 

"You wish." I snapped slightly, and his grin faded slowly. We sat there in silence, my eyes glued to the floor. I felt guilt pierce at my stomach as I realized that maybe I did, maybe I liked Murdoc in a intimate way. Even the thought of it caused me to cringe, how could I think such things about the man who raped me?

"Being a twat, as per usual I see." He scoffed, standing up from where he sat. He brought his hand to my face, grabbing my chin roughly. "Go get me those painkillers, slag." He growled, letting me go with a slight shove. I turned my face from him and took a deep breath as I heard him walk over the the counter and sit down. I stood up and left my drawing as I walked out of the kitchen slowly.

I ambled down the hall without hesitation, my head beginning to hurt myself. Murdoc was getting on my last nerve. He wasn't nice, ever. My patience was running out with him, I knew one day I'd snap. He was so unpredictable, his mood swings only seemed to get worse as time went on. For all I know he wanted to punish me or something, maybe everything he did was out of hatred. I can't blame him, I don't like me either. 

I had so many thoughts running through my head that I didn't even realize I had walked straight into someone, the impact nearly causing me to fall to the ground. I staggered backward and gripped my head, rubbing it slowly. 

"2D you really need to watch where-" I cut myself off as I looked up, a blonde girl staring at me with wide eyes. I nearly had a panic attack as she drew a gun on me, her finger placed on the trigger, ready to fire. "What the-" I started but was silenced as she placed her index finger over her mouth, shushing me promptly. She motioned with a nod of her head for me to walk back to the kitchen, and I complied as I slowly turned around. 

I began to amble to the kitchen, silently praying she would blow my brains out so I wouldn't have to deal with Murdoc. I stumbled a bit and heard a click come from her gun, and my heart began pounding. Walking down the hall was nearly the hardest thing I had done, being careful not to make sudden movements incase it would make her a bit trigger happy. My breathing was steady as we neared the kitchen, fear flowing through me. 

I got to the door and stopped, but the girl urged me to enter the room, pushing my forward with the tip of her gun. I shook off the uneasy thoughts and walked in, looking around to see Murdoc was gone, his drink sitting on the counter. It was quiet, too quiet, and this irked me as I slowly made my way into the kitchen. Suddenly I heard a cock of a gun, and I turned my head in confusion.

"Put the gun down, lass." I heard Murdoc growl, I could tell he was far from excited to meet our new guest. I sighed in relief as I heard the girl remove the gun from my back side, and I glanced behind me to see Murdoc holding one to her head. He grabbed the gun from the girl and walked to me, placing a hand on my face to check and see if I was hurt I assumed. His soft touch brought me so much comfort I nearly began to cry in front of the both of them. 

"Where am I?" The girl cried out, and we both glanced at her, confusion spreading on my face. Did she really not know the answer to that? 

"A better question would be how the bloody hell did you get here?" Murdoc snapped, giving her a dark stare. When she didn't reply he seemed to only get more angry, pointing his gun at her once again. "Start talking, slag."

"A-all I remember is waking up in my plane after it crashed near the lighthouse." She confessed, cowering away from Murdoc. 

2D walked into the room and he went pale as he looked at us in confusion, fear clearly showing on his face. Murdoc ignored him as he watched the blonde carefully, his attention still on her. My body tensed as the girl began crying, reminding me so much of myself and my first day on Plastic Beach.

"Please don't hurt me..." She wailed, and Murdoc scoffed, lowering the gun with hesitation. 

"Who's that...?" 2D asked with a gulp, pointing at the girl with a worried look.

"Atomic Blonde here is a sodding pirate. This whore was probably with one of those twats who attacked us the other day." Murdoc assumed, crossing his arms in disapproval. I furrowed a brow at the girl, she seemed to go silent as he said this, and it only made her more suspicious. Murdoc glanced at me and then back at her, his frown turning to a small grin. My heart rate increased as confusion spread on my face. Murdoc walked over to the girl, grabbing her hands from behind her back and holding them tightly. "Y/n, come with me."

I shot him a concerned glance, my eyes wandering to the gun he held in his hand. "I-I don't..." My voice trailed off as he raised the gun slightly, and I gulped. "Y-yes sir."

"Stuart, why don't you help me... escort her." Murdoc suggested and 2D's face seemed to go a pale white as he looked at him. He did as he was told and made his way behind me, placing his hand on my back gently. 

I ambled behind the green skinned man as he led the girl out of the kitchen, and angst pierced my stomach, my eyes trailing to the floor. I was scared. He would walk to a set of doors at the end of the hall that I had never seen, opening the larger one promptly to reveal a set of stairs. He motioned for 2D and me to go first and with much hesitation, I obeyed, squeezing past the girl slowly, 2D close behind. I glanced back at Murdoc and he shot me a serious gaze, causing me to look forward and begin walking down the stairs. My mind flooded with questions and fear ran through me as I descended into the darkness.  2D's touch helped ease the anxiety building in my stomach, but my hands still began to shake.

I had no idea what was waiting for me as I reached the bottom of our dissent into the darkness. I reached the last stair and my foot hit a chilly concrete ground. I tried to peer into the cold, stuffy room but it was too dark to see much of anything. 2D brought me to one of the corners where he reached a pillar of sorts, I assumed it was some kind of support for the ceiling. When Murdoc entered the room he flicked on the lights and I quickly shut my eyes, the sudden light burning them. 

I slowly opened them and looked around, we seemed to be in a basement, a very empty one to be exact. There wasn't much, four pillars and concrete walls. It smelt of mildew and dust, bringing chills rushing down my back. 

"What are we doing down here?" I asked Murdoc but he ignored me, looking at 2D as he walked over to the opposite pillar. I watched as he slid his gun in his pants and leaned down to grab a piece of miscellaneous rope on the ground. He quickly drew out his pocket knife and sliced it into two long pieces, throwing one at 2D. 

"Tie her up for me, would ya?" Murdoc demanded and my heart dropped to my stomach. 

"What the hell?" I nearly choked on my words as we sat there and 2D looked at the rope in his hands in confusion. Murdoc began to tie the girl up, continuing to ignore me. Her eyes looked at the floor, she seemed to have lost all hope as she let him tie her up without a fight. I glanced at 2D again and frowned as he did as he was told, reaching for my hands. I pulled away quickly and gave him pleading eyes to stop, but he shook his head. "Stuart..."

"Trust me..." He whispered and I sighed, letting him continue in hesitation. 2D grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back before I could say anything else, and I felt myself give into it in disbelief. He pushed me against the post and tied me to that as well, and I sat down on the floor as he did this. 

Before I knew it the two men stepped away from us and looked at each other slowly. I was unable to move, and the rope burned at my skin every time I shifted. I was scared. 

"Why are you doing this?" I sniffled, my eyes beginning to tear up. Murdoc finally acknowledged me, glancing into my eyes with a blank expression, his face was hard to read. He took a deep breath before a hint of a grin began to show through his ruse, his eyes darting to each of us. It was expected he'd be humored by his work, taking in the sight of his victims causing him to get a bit excited. His long tongue slid across his bottom lip slowly, and I looked up at him with a dark expression. 

What I wasn't expecting was his answer, the words that would leave me shaking where I sat. 

"There's only room for one of you on the island."


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell does that mean?"

I found myself asking Murdoc, his eyes trailing to me. He crossed his arms, his grimace forming a scowl as he watched me carefully. 

"It means exactly what I said." He snapped, placing one of his hands over the handle of the gun that was holstered in his pocket. I frowned as he did this, he's threatened to pull that on me too much for my liking. "You both will get your chance to prove yourselves to me, and I suggest you bloody try to do so." 

"Prove ourselves...?" I whispered, my heart breaking in my chest. How could he say that? Have I not already done that? Am I really that unbearable? So many questions filled my mind as I sat there. I watched as Murdoc walked over to the girl, grabbing her face with a grin. 

"He's the thing, love. My friend over there..." Murdoc mocked, pointing to me. "She's been awfully defiant lately, not doing as she's told and putting her feeling before her job. Maybe you could prove to be more... flexible.." He leaned into the girl and she gave him a seductive stare that made my insides turn. "What do ya say, lass?"

"Yes sir." She cooed, letting him plant a kiss on her lips happily. I turned my face from them, my insides boiling. Anger and anxiety pierced my stomach, making me want to vomit. Murdoc was doing this to get to me, and I knew it. That was probably his plan all along, doing all this just to fuck with me. I could hear him end the kiss and chuckle, but I kept my face pointed towards the opposite wall. I felt like crying, knowing this is exactly what he wanted from me, but I couldn't find it in myself to pretend I didn't care. I did care, a lot. 

"Not crying over there, are we?" Murdoc's voice echoed through the room; I could hear him stand up, and my body tensed as he ambled towards me. I sniffled a bit, regretting it instantly as I heard him scoff. "That really is a bloody shame, quite pathetic if you ask me."

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped, pulling my knees towards my chest as I sat there, running my feet across the cold ground. I heard Murdoc grab the gun out and as I looked up at him I received a sharp blow to my cheek, the bottom of the gun hitting me swiftly. "Fuck!" I screamed out as my body fell to the floor. I grabbed my face in agony and he pushed me over to face him. 

"Don't you dare use that tone with me you sodding slag." Murdoc bellowed, his voice echoing through the room. "You never fucking learn, no no. You just test my bloody patience until I snap! It's your fault I feel this way, you make me so fucking angry." He paused, "What are you trying to prove? We all know you won't do fuck all to stop me. You may not be a complete coward but you better stop pretending to be an equal. I own you."

"You don't own shit." I whispered giving him a dark look of hatred. My eyes moved to the floor as I heard his breathing become heavier. "You're a two faced, manipulative asshole."

"Two faced? That's funny coming from you." Murdoc snapped, his glare burning a hole into me. "Miss 'I don't hate you'. Ya stupid brat."

"That was before your controlling ass dragged me into basement and tied me up!" I screamed, anger flowing through me. "You're a psychopath-"

"That's it!" Murdoc cut me off and thundered, kicking me in the stomach roughly causing me to cry out in pain. 

"Murdoc!" 2D yelled out, placing his hand on the green skinned man's shoulder. Murdoc turned to him, flashing him a dark look as he pushed his hand away roughly. 2D shook his head, looking down at me. "Don't... D-don't hurt her. She's had enough..."

Murdoc smiled and shook his head, 2D's face going pale. The satanist laughed, and 2D looked away in embarrassment, regretting speaking up. "No, you're right. She's had enough..." Murdoc stated, staring at 2D with a caring look. He said it relaxed, too relaxed. His dark eyes met mine as he glanced at me, and I felt my body shake. The silence pierced the air but was quickly broken by the sound of Murdoc's boot connecting with my hand. His heel dug into my palm and I screamed out in pain, which was quickly cut off by a kick to the face. Murdoc stood up straight and let off a grimacing chuckle. "But I've had enough too."

I was done. He won. The pain was too much to handle. My eyes slowly closed as tears streamed down my cheeks, my tense body laid on the ground helplessly. The pain in my hand was unbearable, I was sure it was broken. My mind filled with sorrow and regret, wishing I wasn't so hostile towards him. My thoughts were nearly interrupted by another kick but I yelled out, "No! Please, I'm sorry, sir. P-please..." I cried into my hands, and Murdoc slowly brought his foot back to the ground, watching me in disgust. 

"You're pathetic, at least put up a fight you spineless git!" He yelled through gritted teeth, his jaw clenched. "If you're gonna run your bloody mouth at least have the decency to make it a bit of a challenge."

"Please stop..." I begged, unable to cover my head with my restrained hands, my face buried into the floor.

"How many time are ya gonna say 'please'? You're giving me a headache." Murdoc scoffed and I began to sob, my cries echoing through the room. I felt helpless and embarrassed to be crying in front of him, my body a shaking mess as I laid there on the floor. I winced as I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten anything all day and I had a feeling I wasn't going to be eating anytime soon. 

"Murdoc..." I cried, sitting up slightly. I looked up at him and sniffled, his dark expression was hard to read. "Don't leave me down here... I'll do anything, just don't leave me down here." 

"Murdoc, this doesn't feel right.." 2D murmured and Murdoc rolled his eyes, glancing at him with a sigh. Everyone sat in silence, the tension growing.

"You know you're right, it doesn't feel right." Murdoc replied, walking behind me to the post. He began undoing the rope that wrapped around it and scolded. "Y/n's been awfully bad, I want to tie her up where I can keep an eye on her." 

"What-" I tried to say but was cut off by Murdoc pulling at the rope for me to stand. I winced as it pulled at my hand, which still hurt badly. 

Murdoc pushed his way past 2D, and before he could say anything to me I was dragged close behind. We walked up the stairs and my heart started pounding. Whatever he was planning couldn't be good. I was scared and nervous that he would try to have sex with me again. The pain he caused me was unimaginable, I never thought intercourse could hurt that bad.

We slowly made our way up the stairs and out to the hallway where I was dragged down the hallway. I tried my best to keep up, the last thing I wanted was for him to yank on my hand. Without hesitation I followed him, my heart beginning to pound as we traveled across the house. I was scared, knowing full well that whatever he was taking me was worse than the basement, but I was glad to be out of there. Suddenly we stopped walking and he motioned to the door in front of us with a cheeky grin. 

It was the door to his room. 

My heart nearly stopped, and I felt like a coward as my legs began to shake slightly. Why were we here? Was he actually going to tie me up in here? 

I glanced at him shyly, my facing going red. "No... not here.." I mumbled and he let off an annoyed grunt as he opened the door. 

"I didn't ask, and last time I checked you would rather be anywhere but the basement." Murdoc snapped, dragging me into the room behind him. He yanked on the rope roughly causing me to fall onto the ground next to his bed, and I let out a small cry of pain. 

"N-not here..." I repeated but he only seemed to get more annoyed.

"Sweet Satan, would you shut up?" Murdoc groaned as he began tying the rope to his dresser. I struggled to free myself but the rope was too tight, and my pain shot through my hand causing me to yelp. Murdoc watched this with an amused face as he finished tying the knot. He walked over to where I was and crouched down, looking at me with a dark look. Grabbing my face, he grinned and I closed my eyes, refusing to look at him. "Don't be so dramatic, think of this as a sort of... advantage."

I opened my eyes and gave him a confused stare. What did that even mean? He must have taken notice of this because he chuckled, bringing his lips to my ear. 

"An advantage to impress me..." Murdoc cooed, running his hand up my leg. I squirmed under his touch but was met with a bite to the ear as I did, causing me to freeze up. He began crawling on top of me, kissing my neck roughly. I felt his long, warm tongue run its way across my jawline and I flinched. 

"Murdoc..." I whispered his name, only for him to begin to grind himself on me. My body got tense but I felt my insides begin to throb with anticipation. His anger seemed to dissipate and was replaced with lust as he pushed me so I was completely laying down. Murdoc's lips met mine forcefully, and I couldn't do much to stop him considering my hands were tied up. His tongue traveled the into my mouth and he nipped my bottom lip, making me let off a soft whimper. I turned my face from him, abruptly ending the kiss, and he let off an annoyed grunt. 

"You're pathetically modest, love." Murdoc mocked, and I flashed him a frustrated look. I wanted him to choose me, but I didn't want to put in the effort of 'proving' myself. He's only trying to manipulate me, and there was no way I'd let that happen again. Besides, after what he's done today, what he's done everyday since I got here, it irks me. I want to be treated with respect, I want to be loved, but with Murdoc that isn't an option. 

"Please let me go to my room..." I whispered and he shook his head with a sarcastic laugh. 

"Are you kidding me, y/n? You're lucky if you don't spend the rest of your useless life tied to this dresser." Murdoc paused, and I felt myself tear up. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to get any privileges back. You're not leaving here until you learn some sodding respect."

"Yes sir..." I responded in defeat, my small voice was shaky. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing." Murdoc snapped, his face too close to mine for comfort. "You're always saying you're sorry but you aren't, if you were sorry you wouldn't continue to run your mouth all the time." 

I nearly repeated it again but stopped myself, turning my face from him in embarrassment. Why did he always make me feel like I was the one in the wrong? I always felt like shit when he yelled at me. Maybe it was my fault, maybe I brought this upon myself. Murdoc did his best to sort of parent me, but only so that he could control me like a child. I wasn't a child, nor did I want to be treated like one, but maybe going along with it would give me back my privileges. I sighed as I realized I was forced once again to submit to Murdoc, to let him have his way so I could be treated fairly. The more I treated him as the manipulative sociopath he is, the worse position I'd put myself in. 

Murdoc got off of me, snapping me out of my thoughts, and sat up promptly before rising to his feet. I watched him in dismay as he walked towards the door to his room, running his hand through his hair. Before he left the room I heard him mumble:

"I needa drink."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my last year summer project, it's now summertime again and that means this story is gonna be finished (hopefully). I want to start another story eventually that has a phase 4 vibe similar to an old RP discord server I ran, one that revolves around a hotel in New York and of course would be a Murdoc x Reader. I'm also going to start bringing this story more together in the next few chapters (but I'm sure I'll get to 30 chapters before I start my next story), stockholm syndrome has barely set in and I think it's about time. Let me know what you think and let's start where we left off (feel free to reread older chapters to remember what's going on, I took the liberty to do that all night last night, staying up till 4am):  

"Rise and shine, princess." 

I heard the green man's voice followed by the door to his room opening. I glanced at the clock by the side of his bed and realized how late it was to be waking up. Today would mark the third day of being tied up in Murdoc's room. I was absolutely miserable, the lack of food and water was making it hard to get a good nights sleep. I watched as Murdoc walked over to me, a cheeky grin on his face, he was oddly in a good mood. He eyed me suspiciously and I looked down at the floor in embarrassment. 

"What's wrong love?" Murdoc asked me with a mocking tone and I looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

"Can I at least be untied now?" I responded with a hoarse voice, my aching body screaming for me to get some exercise. He let off a small laugh and shook his head. 

"You've done nothing to earn that." He calmly stated, leaning down to where I sat on the floor. "You know I can't reward you for nothing." 

I felt a tear fall down my face as I continued to look at him. I was hurting and he knew this, but he still refused to untie me. 

"Please, Murdoc..." I begged. "My body hurts, I need to at least be able to walk around a bit. You can keep me in this room, I don't care, I just can't live like this. I'm so hungry and cold-"

"Fine." He cut me off, his hand holding his face in an annoyed way. Murdoc made his way behind me and scowled adding, "But I'm only agreeing to untie you so those hands of yours go to good use."

I heard him reach for one of his pockets followed by the sound of a knife flipping open. I felt his hand grab mine as he began cutting away the rope. Within a few moments my hands were free and I placed them in front of me, connecting my palms to the floor. I cried out in pain as the one that Murdoc had stepped on days before was still awfully sore, and I nearly fell backwards but was caught by Murdoc, who's lap I fell face-first into. I felt my cheeks flush red as this happened and tried to sit up but was held back by Murdoc's strong hands. I felt my stomach drop as I look up at him slowly, his eyes were dark; something told me he wasn't letting me go without a punishment of some sort. 

The fabric of his white sweater itched at my nose softly, and I could feel my face burning a hole through it from embarrassment. 

"Fucking hell I just want to shag the awkward out of you." Murdoc groaned, the heat radiating off his body only making my face feel more flushed. I felt nervousness creep through me as he spoke, my body tensing from anticipation. Murdoc chuckled as he looked at me, my face still up against his chest, my eyes wandering the room aimlessly. "But I haven't had a good meal for a few days now, so how about you go make something for me like a good girl?" 

I rolled my eyes so he couldn't see and internally groaned. I wish I could express how annoying that was to me but there would be no point, it'd only get me in further trouble with him. 

Without a word I sat up and began to stand but was stopped by Murdoc grabbing my wrist roughly. 

"What do you say?" He asked through a fake smile, mocking me. 

"Yes, Murdoc." I responded softly, grateful to be able to walk around. I was curious about the other girl. I wanted to know what's happened with her, and I needed to prove myself somehow to not end up on Murdoc's bad side. Honestly maybe it was for the best that this happened, it gives me a reason to be nice to Murdoc and maybe in return he'd be the same. Before I stood all the way up I turned to the bassist and stared at him for a few moments before planting a soft kiss on his lips. This clearly took him by surprise as he eyed me suspiciously after I broke the kiss slowly. "Thank you for untying me, sir." 

Murdoc gave me an unconvinced stare as he replied, "Good girl..."

Without another word, I got up and walked out of the room, my legs shaky and my body unbalanced. With what took quite an effort, I managed to make it to the kitchen where I walked in to see 2D sitting at the counter. He looked awful, I could tell he hadn't had any sleep for quite some time. He held a cigarette to his mouth and took a drag, unnoticing my presence in the room. Before I could speak Murdoc walked in behind me, placing his hand on my back softly as he moved past me to the table to sit down. At this point 2D looked over at me, his expression unreadable. I wanted to make conversation with him but bit my tongue, knowing it could be a bad idea. I didn't know what to expect from Murdoc so I thought it was best to keep quiet.

I walked over to the kitchen sink but before I could even begin to make food the blonde haired girl walked through the door and I turned to her in confusion and surprize. She looked put together, calm, and certainly too at home. She gave me a cold look before making her way to the table, giving 2D a small pat on the back before walking towards Murdoc.

"Morning, 2D." She hummed, getting a small nod from the blue haired boy as she sat down right next to Murdoc. I stared at her in disbelief, my eyes going cold as hers met mine. I looked at Murdoc who was eyeing me, and I turned away from him in an annoyed way. This is why he untied me, just to fuck with me, I knew it was too good to be true.

"You didn't really think I would only untie you this morning, right?" Murdoc questioned from where he sat, I could hear him lean back in his chair. "How would that be fair?" 

I didn't respond, walking to the fridge to grab out food. I wanted to cook as fast as possible so I could leave and go to my room. I pulled out eggs among other ingredients and I heard a small voice behind me. 

"Could you make mine scrambled?" 2D asked softly and I looked over at him, taking a deep breath before giving him a small nod. I heard a chuckle emit from Murdoc and my eyes trailed over to him, a grin plastered across his face. I turned back to the food as I heard Murdoc stand up, and I bit my lip as his footsteps drew closer to me. Before I knew it I felt his fingertips touch my lower back, his palm joining them to rest right above my waistline. I felt his lips graze my ear, his steady breathing causing discomfort washing over me. 

"All it takes is a little jealousy and you crumble." He spoke in a hushed voice, clearly attempting to keep the conversation between us. Murdoc's hand rubbed my back softly and I froze from his touch. "Another girl comes into the picture and suddenly you're obedient and quiet, like you should be." He chuckled and continued, "And why would you try so hard to stay if you don't want to be here, hmm?"

"That's assuming you would let me leave if you didn't choose me, which you wouldn't." I whispered softly, trying to nudge his hand away slightly. 

"What would I do to you then?" Murdoc questioned, a small grin forming on his face once again. I looked at him slowly, my insides turning.

"That's what I'm not trying to figure out." I snapped slightly and tried to move away but he gripped me by my side letting off a disapproving grunt.

"You want to find out? Keep quiet and do your job or you will." He growled in my ear before letting me go and ambling back over to the table. My back was turned from where he was but I heard him whisper something to the girl before sitting down. 

I prepared the food quickly and dished everyone's plates before handing them out. I ate while I was cooking to avoid staying in the room any longer than I had to. I walked over to the table, which 2D had joined the other two, holding the plates like a waitress which made me feel even more secluded from the rest of them. I passed out the plates, making sure to give 2D the one with scrambled eggs. I glanced at all of them quickly before beginning to walk for the door but was stopped by the sound of Murdoc's voice.

"Y/n, sit down." His raspy voice demanded from behind me and I took a deep sigh. Without a question I turned around took a seat next to 2D. I flashed the blue haired boy a worried look and he shrugged slightly, unable to bring me any sort of comfort. 2D passed me his glass of orange juice and I eyed him suspiciously but he nudged it towards me a little more. I glanced at Murdoc who didn't look like he was paying much attention. With hesitation I picked up and sniffed it slightly, the drink burning at my nostrils slightly. I smiled to myself as I realized it was completely spiked and I heard 2D give off a small laugh as well. A few moments later I took a sip and swallowed quickly, already feeling better. Murdoc seemed to shift a bit in his chair before looking at me with a suspicious glance before turning to the girl and speaking up, "Savannah." This must be the girl's name. He continued, "Can you come help me out with this?" 

I watched in confusion as his hand moved towards his pants, gripping his crotch in a seductive way. This boiled my blood with anger. Savannah looked at him in confusion, and then at us in embarrassment. I smirked to myself knowing she wanted to say no, which was the first time I've seen her be so hesitant. 

"Don't make me wait all day, slag." Murdoc snapped at her, and she looked back at him with pleading eyes. I knew she was gonna be on his bad side now, but I didn't want to sit around and watch him force himself upon the girl. I downed the rest of 2D's drink and he watched me in complete confusion as I placed the cup back onto the table. Murdoc was beginning to lose his patience with the girl and I spoke up before it escalated.

"I'll do it." I piped in, and Murdoc looked at me with a tilt of his head. Savannah nearly tried to protest but was silenced by Murdoc's intense glare and she backed off, sitting back in her seat. Murdoc glanced back towards me and rolled his tongue over his bottom lip slowly, clearly suspicious. 

We sat there in silence for a few moments before his deep voice filled the room. "Then get over here." He retorted in a stern way, and I stood up slowly. My hands began to shake as I ambled over to him, realizing what position I just put myself into. His eyes never left mine as I reached him. He brought his hand to my wrist and placed my hand where his was, looking at me with a expressionless face. "On your knees." 

I hesitated slightly before doing as I was told, crouching myself between his legs. My eyes looked up at his with a bit of fear showing in them, but he laughed at this. He brought his hands to his jeans and unbuckled them, grabbing out his throbbing member inches from my face. The last time I was face to face with his crotch it was extremely unpleasant, this bringing my flashbacks of that night. The familiar smell filled my nose and the picture of him forcing it into my mouth became clearer and I backed away slowly. He brought his hand to the back of my head, I could feel his long nails scratch at my scalp as he gripped my hair by the roots. 

"Go on." Murdoc pulled me back towards him, my nose grazing the bottom of his shaft, and I gulped. I sat up slightly and placed my hands on his thighs for support, messaging them in a nervous way. The alcohol began hitting me slightly and I felt a bit better, bringing my lips to the tip of his dick. Closing my eyes I planted a soft kiss on the top before rolling my tongue over it. I felt embarrassment fall over me as I realized that 2D was watching this happen behind me, and I hoped he didn't have a good view of it. I heard a soft groan escape Murdoc's mouth as I trailed my tongue down him slowly. I felt him tug at my hair as his other hand came down to his dick, pulling me up, positioning it at my mouth. "Enough teasing, lass."

I sighed before opening my mouth, sliding his member halfway inside. I perked my lips to avoid my teeth from hurting him, solely out of fear of what he might do if that happened. I began to suck and roll my tongue against his dick, and he began to push my head up and down against him. "That's it... Just like that, mphm." Murdoc ran his hand through my hair as soft praises of approval escaped his lips. I looked up at him, he wasn't looking at me but at 2D with a malicious grin, bringing more uneasiness to wash over me. I was his prized animal who was finally submitting to him, and he was happy to rub it in his face. This irked me immensely, making me stop for a moment to take a breath. I was panting but Murdoc wouldn't let up, pushing my head back down forcefully. "Finish the job."

I did as I was told and could feel a chuckle vibrate through his chest, his member beginning to twitch. Suddenly he thrusted his dick all the way down my throat, my lips hitting the end of his shaft. I choked but he held me there, releasing his fluid down my throat within a few moments. He wouldn't let me go until I swallowed it, and I tried pulling my face away. Murdoc finally let go and I nearly fell backward, gasping for air. My eyes met his, he seemed pleased with what happened as he buckled his pants back up.

"Ah, the modest one becomes the slag." Murdoc laughed, watching me struggle to stand up. "It's funny where a little jealousy gets you, isn't that right, 2D?" 

I looked behind me to see Stuart glaring at Murdoc, and then at me. Murdoc knew exactly what to say to set him off, and it was working. Without a word he stood up and left the room, followed by another laugh from Murdoc. 

"You're disgusting." I spat, anger burning through me, Murdoc's gaze meeting mine. He grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"Yet here we are."


	17. Chapter 17

I grabbed a beer from the fridge quietly. 

It was late the same night that I found myself in the kitchen once again, alone. I leaned up against the counter as I eyed the bottle in my hand slowly. It was 11pm, and I was supposed to be asleep by this time, but the very idea of going to bed kept me awake. I hadn't seen Murdoc all day, not since after this morning. I was trying my best to avoid seeing him and even though I knew the kitchen was a bad place to hide from him, I lingered there anyway. Something inside me still wanted him to pick me instead of Savannah, and I didn't know why. 

I looked around for a bottle opener, searching through the drawers of the kitchen and being as quiet as possible. I sat the bottle down to investigate further when I heard a voice behind me, causing me to freeze. 

"What in Satan's name are you doing?" Murdoc's voice asked from behind me, and I felt my hands get a bit shaky as I closed the drawer I was looking through. I turned to him, trying my best to hide the bottle on the counter behind me. Murdoc looked like he had just showered, his hair was wet and he was wearing comfortable bottoms accompanied with no shirt. 

"Nothing." Is the first answer that came to my head, and I looked at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. Murdoc crossed his arms and glared at me, clearly seeing through the ruse. I looked up to see him walking towards me, and my heart nearly dropped to my stomach. When he reached where I was he towered over me, giving me a cold stare. He was uncomfortably close, our clothes nearly touching as he pulled the beer out from behind me. 

"You're pathetically bad at lying." Murdoc scoffed as he held up the beer with one hand and pushed my face up with his other. "This isn't yours." 

"I'm sorry..." I replied softly with a wince as his hand made it's way to the back of my head. 

"No you're not." He retorted, running his thumb across my cheek slowly. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not, his eyes wandering my face as we stood there. He looked down at the counter and placed the top of bottle at the edge, drawing his other hand away from me. He slammed down on the edge with his hand, popping open the bottle. He brought it to his lips as his eyes met mine once again, and he took a swig of the alcohol. I watched him as he did this, the feeling of attraction entering my mind. It had been a while since the last time I thought he looked good, but his stare brought me a warm feeling in my chest; his cold eyes and the fresh sent lingering off him from his recent shower made me feel, weird. I didn't like it. Just like the last time, I thought of everything he's put me through and shook the feeling away. I glanced down at my hands awkwardly and leaned up against the counter, a clear amount of tension radiating from me. 

Murdoc handed me the bottle and leaned his arm against the counter, facing me. I gave him a strange look as he did this, but there was no maliciousness coming from his stare. I hesitated before I reached out and took the bottle, still a bit confused. 

"Thanks..." I whispered softly as I held the drink in my hand, and he gave me a small nod. I took a sip of the alcohol, and Murdoc watched me closely as I did this, an uncomfortable feeling surfacing inside me once again. As I looked at him I felt the need to have a real conversation with him, not an argument or debate. I just wanted to be real with my captor for once. I hesitated before saying his name. "Murdoc?" 

"Mhm, what's the matter? Go on, lass." His raspy voice echoed through the kitchen, and I turned my body towards him, still leaning on the counter. We were closer now, and I didn't realize how close until I looked up, our faces were only inches apart. 

"I just want to know why you keep me around. We don't necessarily get along all that great..." I stated, my voice trailing off as his eyes moved down to my hands. A few moments later he stood up straight and brought his hands to my forearms, pulling himself closer to me. Our bodies were touching now, both my arms were at his sides as the beer nearly fell from my hand. Murdoc leaned into me, his lips grazing my ear softly. "I-I just mean-"

"We could get along." Murdoc half whispered, leaving chills running down my back. The sensation of his body up against my much smaller figure and his lips to my ear made me feel weak. 

"That's not what I meant..." I spoke in a hushed voice, barely rejecting his attention as I let him plant a kiss on the side of my head. My hands felt shaky and weak, and I sat down the bottle of beer I was holding on the counter in fear of dropping it. He pushed me up against the counter in a rough way, and I could feel my insides turn as his lips made their way to mine. Murdoc leaned down and kissed me softly. Without realizing it, I found myself kissing him back, my mind turning in a haze. Our lips moved rhythmically, and I moved my hand to the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair softly. His sharp teeth nipped at my bottom lip, and suddenly his long tongue slid it's way into my mouth, surprising me slightly. I could feel myself getting hot, and all my morals slowly slipped away as my mouth was filled by his tongue, dirty thoughts entering my mind. I could barely breathe but he continued to search my mouth, kissing me intensely. He brought one of his hands down to my waist and the other to my throat, gripping it tightly. I felt his tongue slide down my throat slowly and I opened my eyes, breaking the kiss suddenly. He smiled as I began gasping for air, his hand still gripped around my throat slightly, and I looked at him in fear. He brought his free hand to my pants and began to slide it in them slowly and I quickly stopped him, gripping at his arm. I wanted him, but not like this, not here. I didn't know what I wanted, but his pushiness left much to be desired. 

"No... Murdoc please..." I whispered and his stare turned cold, my insides turning as I withdrew my hand from the back of his head slowly. I could see anger flash in his eyes as he removed his hand from my pants, his grip on my throat tightening a bit. Suddenly he drew back his hand from my throat and I received a hard smack to my face, causing me to fall, catching myself on the counter. 

"Don't tease me, kid." Murdoc growled, and I found myself tearing up. I looked up at him, my eyes flooded with regret as I stood up slowly. 

"I'm sorry, Murdoc... I didn't mean it..." I whimpered  to him, placing my hands on his chest, trying my best to calm him down. To my dismay, he pushed my hands away and took a few steps back, running his hand through his hair in annoyance. I tried to speak but was cut off by his stern voice. 

"No, you've put me in a sour mood. Go to bed." He ordered, and I gave him a sad look. 

"But I-"

"I said go to fucking bed, slag! Don't make me tell you again." Murdoc snapped at me, pointing to the door of the kitchen. I sighed deeply before looking towards the ground, my heart sinking in my chest once again. The lack of validation from him was hurting me, and I was not hiding it at all. Something inside me snapped, I could feel my chest heave as a cold feeling rushed through me. My eyes began to water as I held my breath, frustration and depression surging through me. Suddenly I brought my hands to my face and began to cry, my emotions getting the best of me. The fact he was pushing me away ate at my heart, I wanted him to be nice and I felt it was my fault he was always so angry. I shouldn't have said anything earlier, I want him to touch me, I want him to love me. My heart longed for him and I couldn't help but cry in confusion and heartache. I could hear him groan in frustration but it only made it worse. 

"Murdoc, please..." I cried as a tear fell down my face. I could see Murdoc's fist clenching at the sound of my sobs as they grew louder, and I felt the tension in the room begin to rise. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Murdoc's voice roared as he stepped forward and grabbed me by my hair suddenly. I looked at him, he had almost a hateful glare plastered across his face, anger radiating off him. "Don't try and guilt me, slag. I don't fall for that shit, not with anyone, and especially not you. Get to your sodding room now, I don't want to hear another noise outta you for the rest of the night!"

"Don't make me leave, please!" I begged as I gripped at his hand, which held me tightly, and I leaned into him. I rested my head on his bare chest, my tears still running down my cheeks. His grip on my hair loosened slightly, and I could feel him take a deep breath. I placed my hands against his stomach, the warmness of his skin washing comfort over me. "Punish me, I don't care. Just don't leave. Don't push me away, I need you..."

"Y/n..." He whispered, his voice riddled with confusion and concern. I reached for his hand by his side, grabbing it softly before looking up at him with pleading eyes. I brought his hand to my waist, and slowly rested it in between my legs. He looked down at where I placed my hand in confusion, and slowly gripped at my crotch with his large fingers. 

"Please..." I asked in a hushed voice, sniffling a bit as I felt his muscles tense. His eyes were still on his own hand, and I felt his fingers begin to move, rubbing me softly. He moved his body closer to mine, drawing me into him in an almost protective way. I let off a soft moan as his fingers moved over my sensitive area, my lips grazing his chest as they did so. 

"I've gotcha, love. Don't cry." Murdoc chuckled with a splash of malevolence, bringing chills rushing down my back. I wanted this, I was lonely and scared, and in the moment I didn't mind that it was Murdoc touching me through my panties. I almost enjoyed the idea of him pleasuring me rather than himself, it gave me a rush of endearment. I felt as his hand move to the hem of my pants, but he stopped and glanced down at me, his eyes going dark with lust. "You want me to?"

I nodded. With that he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he brought me into the other room. We walked down the hallway and made our way to my bedroom, which he opened the door to quickly. 

Murdoc gave me a cheeky grin as he placed me on the bed, walking over to the dresser quickly and rummaging through the drawers. After a few moments he stopped, a satisfied look on his face as he pulled out some rope. He looked over to me, my insides turning from anxiety at what was to come of it. Without a word he walked back over to me, and grabbed my wrists as he tied the rope around them roughly. I winced as he did this, but said nothing to object. I wanted him to have his way with me, I didn't want to fight it. 

Murdoc nearly threw me down on the bed as he finished tying the rope to the bed frame. He grabbed me by my ankle and pulled me towards him. The rope pulled hard on my wrists and I whimpered, trying to move. He crawled over me, a smile forming on his face as he watched me struggle to get free, bringing his fingers to wrap around my pants before dragging them down around my ankles and tossing them on the floor. He brought his hand back to where he had it moments before, rubbing me slowly through my panties as he leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes as he did this, our lips moving together as his finger worked, moans escaping my mouth as pleasure rushed through me. I felt him move his index and middle fingers past my panties and towards my entrance. I froze for a second in anticipation as he began slipping them into me slowly, his long nails scraping at my insides. Murdoc gave off a small chuckle as he suddenly thrusted then into me, slipping them all the way in in one quick motion. 

"M-Murdoc-" I moaned his name as my body heated up, my legs beginning to shake as he held me there. I reached my hands back to hold onto something but was stopped by the rope, my wrists burning as I tugged on them. 

"What happened to 'no touching'? Hmm?" Murdoc asked through breaths, a chuckle admitting from him once again. Before I could answer he began to slip his tongue back into my mouth as his fingers moved in and out of me. He grinned through the kiss as I let out small noises with each trust of his fingers. I could feel him slipping another finger in, and I squirmed under him for mercy as an intense feeling of pleasure and pain rushed through me. I let out a whimper but suddenly heard something walking down the hallway. Murdoc broke the kiss and pushed me deeper into the bed by my thighs, almost in a territorial way. I tried to move but Murdoc held my legs down tightly. I looked over to the other side of the room as someone walked in, a very angry 2D appearing in the doorframe. 

"Murdoc, get off' er." He ordered taking a step into the room, trying his best not to look at me but keep his attention directed at Murdoc. I watched Murdoc's expression darken as he looked over to Stuart. 

"Get the hell out of here you dumb sod." He growled, standing up to face him, but 2D didn't budge. 

"Leave her alone." 2D stated, tensing his jaw as Murdoc's fists clenched. I tried to sit up but was stopped by Murdoc motioning a warning to me, clearly not interested in stopping what he was doing. 

"Stuart... no, it's not like that-"

"No, you, don't talk." Murdoc cut me off, gripping my panties and ripping them off me, stuffing them into my mouth. I cried for him to stop but it was muffled by the fabric. He immediately walked over to 2D and attempted to push him out of the room but Stuart pushed him in response. 

"It's not right!" Stuart yelled, his voice suddenly became shaky. "Just leave her alone. Don't do this, you're upset you need to calm down-"

"Y/n wants this, she asked for it." Murdoc explained, cutting him off in a harsh voice. "Now get the hell of here and leave before I make you."

"She doesn't know what she wants you dumb old goff, she's just a kid." 2D snapped, and Murdoc gave him a mocking smile but it quickly disappeared. "Murdoc, you can't do this to 'er."

"If it's so bad to do to her, then I assume you wouldn't mind taking her place? Hm?" Murdoc mocked, and Stuart shook his head. 

"I wouldn't want you touching me even if we were the last lads on earth," he responded, trying to reach for the door handle to leave but Murdoc grabbed his arm. Stuart fought to get out of his grip but he held him tight as they wrestled. Murdoc pulled 2D into him and held him down, 2D wincing as Murdoc gripped him tightly. I wanted to say something but dared not spit the panties out in fear of Murdoc. "Let go you old bellend!"

"You're getting on my nerves." Murdoc growled in 2D's ear, a small cry of pain emitting from the blue haired boy as Murdoc grabbed him by his hair. "I have a better idea." Murdoc chuckled, and began whispering to Stuart softly, the boy's eyes widening as he shook his head. 

"No." He muttered and Murdoc gripped the back of his head tighter. 

"Do it, 2D." He ordered and 2D looked over at me with pity in his eyes. 

"She's just a kid, she doesn't want this." He replied in a hushed tone, his eyes filling with sadness. 

"You wouldn't want me having one of my little episodes? Would you?" Murdoc growled, giving 2D a push towards where I laid on the bed. Stuart's eyes never left mine, and I could tell he really didn't want to do whatever Murdoc had told him to. I gulped as he crawled onto the bed and hovered over my exposed body. He looked over at Murdoc who crossed his arms in an annoyed way, lifting his eyebrows at Stuart who was unwilling to do as he was told. 2D glanced back at me, and I felt tears brim the edges of my eyes as I looked at him, embarrassment washing over me. 

"I can't do it when she's looking at me like that..." Stuart muttered, glancing towards the floor, shutting his eyes. Murdoc walked over to me, lightly hitting my cheek and grabbing my face, forcing me to look at him. 

"Don't look at him, look at me." He thundered and I closed my eyes, slightly nodding at his request. "Good girl, now just relax."

Despite what Murdoc said, I felt myself tense as Stuart's cold fingers took over where the satanist had left off. His hand felt different, softer, much more gentle, but large like Murdoc's. I whimpered, and opened my eyes to see Murdoc was still right next to me, looking at me with a dark expression. I tried to look down at Stuart but Murdoc grabbed my face with his hand once again and gave me a warning glare. 

I began to squirm against the ropes a bit when his finger tips started making circular motions on my sensitive area. 

"Just like that, 2D." Murdoc praised, glancing at him with a smirk. "You're making the lass flustered."

I bit down hard on the panties as I felt his fingers graze my entrance and I stared into Murdoc's eyes as one finger was inserted. He had a menacing smirk, and he could tell how uncomfortable I was; he loved pushing my limits. I let out a soft moan as another finger slipped inside me and he began pumping them in and out. I could hear 2D's grunts as he moved his hand in and out, and I felt soft moans escape me. 

"S-Stuart.." My muffled voice moaned his name, and suddenly I felt a warmness glide across my clitoris in one sift motion. He pushed his tongue against me and I let out a pleasurable moan as I felt my body tense. 

"Put another finger in." Murdoc ordered 2D, and he obeyed. I groaned as he pushed another into me, and he began to pump and lick at them same time. "Good job 2D, you're doing so well, making my little girl a hot mess."

2D kept quiet as he continued, and I felt myself nearing an orgasm. I arched my back, and Murdoc could tell what was happening.

"Harder 2D, make her cum." He growled, and immediately Stuart began pounding his fingers into me, and pressed his tongue rougher against me. I felt my toes curl as I got closer and felt a warm liquid escape me as I climaxed. After a few seconds my body twitched and I fell into the bed panting, and Stuart removed his fingers. Murdoc smiled, placing his hands on my area and gave it a quick rub down, feeling it with a chuckle. "Look at that, you made her squirt..."

"I did what you said... Now leave her be." 2D muttered, sitting back and glancing at him with a exhausted look. Murdoc got up from where he was crouching next to me and moved over to Stuart, running his hands through his blue locks. 

"You did such a good job," he cooed, and before 2D could say anything he leaned in a kissed him. I titled my head in confusion, my jaw nearly dropping to the floor. Stuart pushed Murdoc away, ending the kiss but a smirk still crawled across the satanist's face. He knew he won.

"You can go fuck yourself." 2D spat, standing up from the bed. Murdoc's smile faded as his fists clenched. 

"Get out." Murdoc growled at him, pointing to the door. "It's my turn."

"She's already came for ya, what else do you want?" 2D retorted as he crossed his arms. I could tell Murdoc's patience was running out as his expression went cold. "You make me sodding pull her off one and then you think she needs to be more humiliated-"

"That's it!" Murdoc cut 2D off, slamming him into the bedroom wall out of rage. 2D cowered as Murdoc grabbed at his shirt roughly, their faces inches apart. "If I hear another bloody word outta you I'm gonna finish with you instead, twat."

"Alright, I'm zipping it! Ow!" 2D winced as he struggled to get free, Murdoc's fists keeping him pinned to the wall. "Let go of me!" 

Without another word Murdoc threw 2D to the floor, facing the door. I watched in horror as 2D struggled to get up, Murdoc's anger radiating off him. 

"Now get the hell out!" Murdoc bellowed, pointing to the door once again. 2D whimpered as he slowly stood up, looking at me with pity as he began to leave. I gave him a reassuring nod but this didn't change his expression, sadness filling his dark eyes as he turned to walk out of the door. Murdoc followed him only to usher him out further and slammed the door shut. I heard him take a deep breath as he slid his hand down the door slowly, chills rushing down my back. He turned to me, I could tell from his expression he was trying his best to calm down, but I was still scared. Our eyes met and I froze, his expression remaining dark as he looked at me. "I better not hear anything outta you either."

I nodded slowly as he walked over to me, grabbing me by my hair roughly. He brought his fingers to my mouth, digging out the panties with his middle and index fingers. I winced as he crawled on top of me, slamming his lips into mine. As he shoved his tongue down my throat, I could feel him undoing his pants from on top of me. I felt nervousness creep at my insides as I heard him slip down his pants. I wanted this. I kept telling myself I did. I wanted Murdoc to make me feel good, I wanted to make him feel good. Was I lying to myself? Did I really want my captor to have his way with me again? I could feel a bit of loneliness wash over me at the thought of him being mad at me or leaving me alone. I rather him love me than leave me here to suffer. I needed this. 

I could feel Murdoc's member rub up against my inner thigh as he leaned his body into mine, tracing his fingertips along my body as he continued to kiss me. He lifted his head to look down at where my crotch was, bringing one of his hands down to position his throbbing cock at my entrance. I looked at him as he slowly began to push himself inside me and I winced a bit, biting my lip at the slight pain. Murdoc's eyes met mine as he continued, a look of lust plastered across his face mixed with a hint of endearment, which confused me. He let out a groan as he slid all the way in, bringing his hand to cover my mouth slowly. 

"That's it, baby." He cooed as he began to move himself in and out of me, my body slowly becoming a hot mess. I let off a small muffled moan as he did this, and he shot me a smile, our eyes still glued to each other's. This was different than last time, I had never experienced this with Murdoc while he was sober. He seemed to be mesmerized by me, and I could tell from his expression that he really thought I was something. Murdoc brought his hand from my mouth and ran it through my hair, gripping it as he closed his eyes. I could feel him starting to go faster, and pleasure ran through me as this happened. Suddenly he burrowed his face into my neck, planting kisses as he did and I felt myself melt into him. 

"M-murdoc..." I moaned his name, receiving a small chuckle from him, the vibrations from his chest running through me. I gasped as he slammed into me, my insides feeling like they were about to explode. Murdoc gripped my face, dragging his tongue along my jawline as his nails scrapped at my cheeks. 

"Scream for me, scream for daddy." Murdoc groaned, slamming into me faster and faster, each thrust more painful than the last. Obeying what he said I found myself letting out a few pain filled screams, only making him crave it more. I wrapped my legs around him for comfort, and my wrists pulled hard against the ropes as he continued. Murdoc brought his free hand down to my clit, rubbing it roughly as he relentlessly pounded into me. I could feel myself nearing an orgasm as my legs began to shake. "Almost there..."

"F-fuck!" I yelled as I climaxed, but he continued to thrust, dragging out my orgasm for much longer. My body ached for a break, my legs twitching and my heart pounding. Suddenly I felt him slow down, and with one more thrust he came inside me, my body relaxing under him. I could feel his semen fill my insides and I winced, but realizing that I was going to be on my period soon helped calm me down quite a bit. 

Murdoc gave me a kiss on the lips as he pulled himself out of me, his cum running down my leg slightly. He got up from the bed, putting his pants back on slowly as he watched me. His now dry hair was a fluffy wavy mess, and I smiled to myself as I looked at him. His eyes were soft and he had a sort of glow to him, something I'd never seen radiating off of the satanist. As he buttoned his pants back on he leaned down and planted kiss on my forehead this time, my face flushing a pink color. 

"Such a good girl." He praised as he brought his hands to the ropes, untying them slowly. My wrists burned as I felt the ropes being pulled away, and as soon as I was untied I brought them to my face to look at them. Red marks wrapped around my wrists and I sighed as I rubbed at them softly. Murdoc noticed this, grabbing on of my hands and planting a soft kiss on the mark as he looked at me. I shot him a confused look but didn't question it, the pain subsiding a bit. I smiled at him slightly, our eyes meeting. The next words that came out of my mouth left me frozen in confusion and concern. My heart began to race, and my fingers shook under his touch. 

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

"What...?"

I nearly choked on the question, my heart sinking into my stomach. Murdoc continued to chuckle, and I pulled my hand away in embarrassment. He was laughing at me? My mind ran in circles as I sat there awkwardly. 

"Just yesterday you were going on about how much you hate me, and now you love me? This is too good." Murdoc mocked, his smile widening. I felt my insides turn as I remembered who I was talking to. He's no good, and I let myself pretend he was something different. He laughed once again. "I mean what did you expect me to say, kid? That I love you back? I don't love you, I own you. Big difference."

"But you care..." My voice faded out as I lost the words, and I felt myself begin to get upset. The kind, sweet Murdoc who was glowing just moments ago faded into thin air, leaving me sat in front of who I once knew. 

"Do you honestly believe I care about you?" Murdoc scoffed, standing up. "You're incredibly naive." 

"Don't do that..." I stammered, my teary eyes meeting his. "I don't want you to do that."

"Do what? Be honest?" Murdoc snapped, his eyes going cold as he watched me. "I don't do love."

I didn't know what to say, my face falling into my hands in defeat. 2D was right from the beginning, Murdoc was just using me. To think I even gave him the time of day because I thought he cared sickened me.

"Do you really though?" Murdoc asked, his smile fading a bit as he looked at me, and I glanced up at him for a moment, a confused look on my face. He asked again, "Do you really love me?"

I didn't reply, a single tear falling down my cheek as I looked at the ground once again. He wasn't worth the effort. I didn't want to keep giving him the satisfaction of me saying it. Murdoc knew what he was doing and wanted to continue it, knowing that it would give him more control over me. I heard him sigh as he walked to the door, opening it moments later. 

"Goodnight, y/n." He simply said as he walked out of the room, closing the door as he left. 

I began to cry, tears quickly falling down my face in shame and confusion. I laid down on the bed, covering my exposed body with the sheets as I tried to calm myself down. He really doesn't care about me. I'm truly alone, and I fell for the one person I hated most. 

I turned to face the wall as I cried, slowly drifting off to sleep as I laid there in sadness. 

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. I slowly peered over to the other side of the room as I heard the creak of the wooden door echo throughout it. I felt anxiety course through me as I looked at the figure in the doorframe, unable to see clearly who it was. As my eyes adjusted I saw 2D blinking at me from the doorway, apprehension clearly showing in his expression. 

I motioned for him to come inside and he smiled slightly as he nodded, closing the door behind him. I watched as he walked over to me, sitting down on the side of the bed slowly, taking a deep breath as he did so. I sat up and held the covers to prevent exposing myself to him once again. He noticed this and looked down at the floor, embarrassment showing on his face. 

"What's the point, already seen whatcha look like." 2D mumbled, wiping his dark black eyes with the back one of his hands. "Not like I can get that picture outta my head."

"You were right about him." I chimed in as he turned his head towards me in confusion. I ran my hand through my locks slowly as I took a deep breath, holding back tears. "He doesn't give a shit about me. You were right. I made myself believe for a moment that he would but he won't, and he never will... I'm so stupid."

"No you aren't." 2D whispered, his soft eyes meeting mine. "It's not your fault you're here. Murdoc is intense, and he's a very good manipulator. He can say and do whatever e' wants and gets whatever he wants. From anyone. He doesn't even feel bad that he emotionally manipulates people, that he hurts them. And I think yer' getting that now."

I didn't say anything, tears falling down my face as I sat there in silence. 2D shot me a concerned look and brought his hand to my chin, gently pushing my gaze up to meet his. 

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay?" He reassured me, and I found myself moving closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. He didn't fight this, placing his hands on my back, rubbing up and down as I cried into his shirt. I felt so incredibly hurt by Murdoc and he knew this, and I'm sure he felt my pain. 

I lifted my head up so I was looking at him once again, and our eyes met, our faces inches apart. In the moment I felt like planting my lips on his but I didn't. I had feelings for Murdoc despite what he's done, it felt wrong to kiss 2D in such a way. It felt almost like my mind wanted to do it in spite of Murdoc and this troubled me, realizing the awful things that could come out of it. The last thing I wanted was Murdoc to not be on my side, I didn't want to feel even more detached from him. 

I looked away and broke off the hug as I crossed my arms into my stomach. I knew he wanted to kiss me but I couldn't do it, it didn't bring me comfort, it shot anxiety through my whole body. My mind raced as I felt him place his hand on my back once again, comforting me slightly. 

"Why do you push me away..?" 2D asked softly and I shook my head with a sigh. 

"I love him." I whispered, glancing back up at the blue haired boy with tears streaming down my face in silence. 2D's expression went slightly cold as I continued. "I love him and I don't know what to do."

2D went silent and I let out a sigh. I titled my head in confusion as I saw his hand close into a fist, anger suddenly radiating off him. 

"What does he have that I don't?" 2D questioned in a stern voice, his sudden hostility catching me off guard. 

"I didn't-"

"He abuses you, and hurts you. He doesn't show you kindness." 2D cut me off in a rage, raising his voice. I placed my hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. "He hurts everyone in this house yet you still fall for him. The one person who doesn't deserve it. So tell me what he has that I don't, please find one good reason you'd fall head over heels for a bellend like Murdoc Nicalls."

"Well good morning to you too, face-ache." Murdoc's voice came from the doorway. I turned to him, removing my hand from 2D's arm quickly as our eyes met. Murdoc's cold gaze met Stuart's and he stepped into the room slowly, an annoyed expression on his face. "Stuart I'm gonna ask you to leave the room before I beat your face into a pulp."

"Sod off you effing prick." 2D stood from the bed as he said this, and my eyes widened as I watched Murdoc's expression change rapidly. I could see him boiling with anger, yet 2D continued. "After the way you've been acting lately I don't see why I don't do the same to you."

To my surprise, Murdoc gave off a chuckle, a malicious grin forming on his face. "I don't think you know who you're talking to." His eyes traveled to mine, and his grin faded. "Y/n, why don't you be a good girl and go start on some food while I have a conversation with our friend here?" 

I glanced at 2D who was now looking at me, a dark expression on his face. I knew he didn't want me to listen to Murdoc but I didn't care. I nodded slowly as I turned to face Murdoc, and stood from the bed slowly. I quickly walked passed the bassist and through the door, making my way to the kitchen to escape the inevitable. My heart pounded with guilt as I heard yelling from the other room, followed by the sounds of crashes. I tried to block it out as I passed an open door, whimpering sounding from behind it. 

I stopped where I was and turned to the door, my curiosity getting the best of me. It was slightly ajar, and I turned my head in confusion as I saw no light shinning from behind it. I placed my palm gently against the wood and pushed open the door, my eyes adjusting to the dark space beyond it. I looked around and couldn't see anything, my eyes straining to see in the dark. I took a few steps into the room, searching for the light switch as I dragged my fingertips across the wall. I finally found the switch and flicked it on, blinking as the bright light illuminated the room. It was empty, and I rubbed my eyes as I took a deep breath. I must have been hearing things from the stress. I make such a big deal out of nothing sometimes. 

I was about to turn around as a person came up behind me quickly, throwing something around my neck tightly. I gasped for air as they pulled at my neck with what seemed to be some sort of cloth, my breathing being cut off sharply. I cried out as loud as I could, the air barely leaving my throat and coming off as a muffled scream. I tried to pull at the fabric with my hands but it was useless, my attacker was not giving me any leverage to get away. I wanted to yell for Murdoc but I knew he was in the other room, unaware of what was happening. My eyes began to water as I felt myself slowly losing consciousness, my hands falling to my sides. 

"There's only room for one of us on this island and I'm not taking anymore chances."


	19. Chapter 19

"Y/n!"

I could barely hear my name being called as I tried to open my eyes. Was I dreaming? My vision was so blurry it was hard to tell. My head pounded as I tried to focus on my surroundings, realizing now someone was holding me in their arms. 

"Y/n, please wake up... I'm so sorry." Someone cried out, holding me closer to them. I could tell it was Murdoc's voice, and I could smell his familiar sent as he drew me close. I made another attempt to open my eyes and I felt myself finally start to wake up. 

"Murdoc..." I whispered his name as he held me there, I had no idea what was going on but I knew it wasn't good. I felt him nearly jump at the sound of my voice, pulling me away from him to look into my eyes. I had trouble breathing, and grabbed onto his arm to hold myself up a bit. 

"Thank Satan." He sighed, planting a soft kiss on my lips. At this point I could see his face, and I noticed he had been crying, which confused me further. Before I could say anything his attention turned to something else in the room, and an instant look of anger washed over him. He set me down slowly so I was now laying as he sat up. "You stupid fucking slag, you're lucky if I don't blow you're bloody brains out right now!"

I glanced slowly over to see Savannah sitting in the corner, speechless and scared, a terrified look on her face. Murdoc stood to his feet, clenching his fists as he made his way to her. I looked to the door and saw a beat-up 2D watching in horror as Murdoc went for the girl. 

"Murdoc-" 

"Shut up and help y/n while I deal with this " Murdoc snapped at 2D, cutting him off. She was the one who choked me? She tried to kill me? Why would Murdoc even care? Let alone cry? So many questions began to run through my head before 2D snapped me out of it, and he grabbed my arm to help me up. 

He picked me up in his arms, and I turned my face away from Murdoc as I heard screams emit from Savannah. My heart raced as Stuart carried me out of the room, and I felt tears forming at the edges of my eyes. I could have died, that stupid bitch could have killed me. I wanted so badly to scream but I had no energy left, my body was limp in 2D's arms. 

We made our way into the living room and he laid me down on the couch slowly. I winced at the pain in my neck as it touched the pillow, and he noticed this. 

"Be careful..." 2D warned, shooting me a worried look. I reached out and grabbed his hand, and he crouched down as he held mine so our eyes could meet. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." I whispered and he sighed, closing his eyes. I could barely even comprehend what was happening, my mind felt like it was going in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes and I gave him a confused stare. "What happened?"

He hesitated, "Savannah attacked you... Murdoc was beating on me and we wouldn't have heard you if you didn't fall to the floor. Murdoc ran into the bloody room and saw you lifeless on the floor... He nearly lost it, punched that blonde slag right in the face. I thought you were gone and Murdoc, he started crying, never seen him like that..." 

"When she attacked me... she said something." I tried to remember the words, searching for the memory. "She said 'there's only room for one of us on this island'... Which is exactly what Murdoc told us the day she got here." I felt anger burn at my stomach and 2D's eyes moved to the floor. In the moment I wanted nothing more than to scream at Murdoc, his stupidity nearly getting me killed. If he didn't want me to die then why did he keep her around for so long? He should have gotten rid of her from the start, she's a pirate, she's a killer. This is the same thing that got his friend Noodle killed, his pride. 

I tried sitting up and winced once again, I could feel the bruising around my neck. 2D attempted to stop me but I pushed his hand away, sitting up and leaning my back against the backside of the couch. I leaned onto the arm of the chair for support as my head pounded in pain. I could hear footsteps coming from down the hallway and before I could do anything Murdoc stormed into the room. 

"Sodding bitch is locked in the room, I'm going get rid of her tomorrow morning." Murdoc explained to 2D in an annoyed way. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Y/n?" He called to me but I refused to look at him, anger pulsing through me. 2D's eyes widened as he looked at the bassist, and he sat up and moved away from me. I could hear Murdoc walk over until he was in my field of view, his eyes softened when they met mine. "I'm glad you're okay..."

"Save it." I snapped, running my fingers along the wound on my neck. I jolted my hand away as pain shot through where I touched, and Murdoc gave me a confused stare. 

"Is this about yesterday? Because I get that you love me but that doesn't-"

"No, it's about you being a dumbass and getting everyone around you hurt!" I yelled, my voice was shaky and weak. Murdoc went silent, his eyes going dark, his usual grimace coming back slowly. 

"I just saved you." He spoke in a low voice, any ounce of concern leaving his tone. 

"You're the one who put me in danger in the first place, keeping her around. Should have got rid of her from the start!" I screamed, tears running down the sides of my face. I wanted him to feel bad. I want to see him cry so badly, for my own sanity, but he didn't. Murdoc barely even showed emotion as he looked at me, and he rolled his eyes, bringing his right hand to grip the bridge of his nose in an annoyed way. He walked over to me and crouched down, I moved away from him slightly but he grabbed me by my thigh and pulled me close to him, our faces inches apart. 

"Listen to me." Murdoc snapped, and I turned my face from him a bit but he grabbed my chin and made me face him. I winced in pain but he didn't care, his anger getting the best of him. "I said listen! The plan's changed. I'm going to go in the other room and take that crazy bitch down to the dock, and I'm then going to throw her in the submarine and take her to god-knows-where. 2D here is going to carry you into your room and you're going to sit in there until I get back, and before I do, you're going to make sure that this attitude of yours is gone and look me straight in the eyes and apologize. If you don't, you're going to bloody wish she killed yah." 

He let go of me and trudged out of the room before I could say anything, tears still flowing down my face. I looked at Stuart who had an blank expression, his eyes glued to the floor. Without saying a word he walked over to the sliding glass doors of the living room, and I could hear screams echo from down the hall. Murdoc made his way back into the room, pulling Savannah behind him by her scalp. I tried not to stare as he dragged her over to the door, Stuart opening it promptly. Murdoc tossed her outside and placed a hand on 2D, giving him a serious glance. 

"Take care of her." He spoke in a soft voice to the blue haired boy, trying his best to be quiet. 

"I will." 2D whispered with a nod, and my face went a bright red as I overheard the exchange of words between the two men. I glanced down at my hands in an awkward way, a fury of mixed emotions running through me. He knew I was right about what I said, and he does care about me. The problem is that Murdoc has so much pride that he'll never admit it, but he does care. This brought me comfort but also frustration Why can't he just be honest with me? Why does he have to humiliate me every time he gets uncomfortable? Maybe he does love me. Maybe the reason he hides his feelings is because he scared of me losing my vulnerability. He just wants to control everything and everyone, and him admitting to something like love would make me harder to control?

I was taken out of my thoughts when the sliding glass door closed shut. I looked over at 2D and he sighed shaking his head. 

"You heard him, y/n." Stuart spoke sternly, crossing him arms. "Go to er' room."

I didn't move, my eyes meeting his in disbelief. He wasn't actually going to make me stay in my room, was he? 

"What?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly. "You're making me stay in my room?" 

"Don't make me say it again!" 2D thundered, making me jump from his sudden aggression. The way he yelled, the clenching of his fists, his whole body language changed. He reminded me so much of Murdoc in the moment it scared me. I cowered away from him, fear running through me. Without hesitation I stood up from the couch, and he ambled towards me. I felt my insides turn as he did this and I slowly stepped away from him. When he reached where I was I froze, his much larger figure towering over me. "Look at your face, is this what you want? To be scared of me? Don't think you're getting easy while Murdoc's gone, but you wouldn't want that anyway, you'd miss him too much, huh?"

"Stuart-"

"It's too late for that, y/n." 2D cut me off, his usual sweet expression completely changed into a harsh glare that left me feeling empty and alone. "You're a no good cunt, just like Paula, and I'm not letting another one of ya' slags ruin my life." 

"You don't mean that..." I whispered, but this only made him more mad. 

"I said..." 2D started, getting far too close for comfort. He leaned down, his face in mine, "Go to er' fucking room."

I nodded and turned from him, slowly walking out of the living room and down the hallway. I wanted nothing more in the moment then to be alone. As I reached the door to my room I opened it to let myself in and slammed it shut, my frustration boiling over. I ran to the dresser and pushed it over using all my energy, and proceeded to collapse on the ground. I began to cry for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day as I laid in the pile of clothes now on the ground. I pushed the one nice person I had away and now felt completely alone. Words couldn't describe the pain I felt in my chest, to be hurt and rejected and then have your pain be ignored by the one person you had faith in. 

My eyes closed as my sobs got louder, there was nothing else I could do but cry.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been two days since Murdoc left.

Stuart was still mad at me, and continued to stick to Murdoc's rule of me staying in my room. He would let me out to eat and go to the bathroom but any other time I was in here, and I didn't mind considering I didn't really want to be around him. I felt so lonely without Murdoc that it hurt. I wanted him to come home, I wanted him to hug me and say everything was okay. But it's not okay, and he wasn't going to hug me considering wha happened the last time we talked. Anxiety ripped through my stomach as I heard voices from the hallway, and I felt myself begin to shake. I knew if Murdoc was home I'd be in trouble, Stuart would tell him everything. 

I could hear noises behind my door but still no one came inside, leaving me worried sick. I anticipated the worst as I heard the door to my room unlock, and I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. As soon as I did this the door opened, and I could hear someone enter my room. My breathing sped up as the person made their way to me, I could here a disappointed grunt emit from them as they looked around the room. 

"Wake up." I heard Murdoc say as I felt a hand touch my arm. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to give off the impression I was asleep, but when I glanced up at Murdoc he had an unamused look on his face. "I heard you had an... accident while I was gone." 

I watched him as he looked over to the dresser that was still knocked over, and the clothes spread all over the floor. I gulped as his dark eyes met mine once again, my hands beginning to shake nervously. 

"So you think right when I leave you can act however you want?" He scorned, causing my insides to turn. I felt a small amount of anger pulse through me, resentment filling my mind. 

"What makes you think I care about what you have to say?" I snapped at him, against my better judgement. I could see fiery rage fill his eyes as I spoke, I knew I had made him snap. Within moments I was grabbed by my hair and dragged until I was sitting up on the bed, Murdoc not hesitating to make the process painful. I received a slap to the face before he grabbed my head and turned it towards him, his sharp nails digging into the skin on my chin as he held me there. 

"You better start caring or this is gonna get a lot worse for you really quick. I don't think you know who you're talking to. I recommend thinking twice about what you fucking say to me, love. Stuart might put up with you acting like this but you know I fucking won't." There was nothing but pure hatred in Murdoc's tone; I could tell he wasn't in the mood to take any back-talk, and this scared me. I shut my eyes tightly as pain rushed through me, his grip tightening. "You're getting on my nerves, slag."

"I'm s-sorry, Murdoc I'm so sorry... Please..." My voice shook with clear distress, but I could tell he didn't care, a small chuckle emitting from him. The bassists stood up, letting go of my face roughly,  and I opened my eyes to see him towering over me. 

"No you aren't." He simply replied, begin to undo his belt. I felt myself begin to get dizzy, fear entering my body at a rapid pace. I didn't know what to expect but I knew it wasn't good, and I felt myself begin to cry. There was no signs of hesitation as Murdoc wrapped the belt around his hand, leaving a large portion hanging from his finger tips. Quickly he grabbed my arm with his other hand, pushing me to sit facedown on the bed. Now on my hands and knees, he pulled my bottom up slightly as he ran his fingers across it. I felt embarrassment run through me as he lifted the nightgown I was wearing, fully exposing me to him. I could feel him run the belt across my skin, and I began to shake nervously as a cry escaped my lips. "You're not already crying, are you?"

"Just make it fast... please." I pleaded, burrowing my head into the covers of my bed. I heard him give off a disapproving grunt as he grabbed my hair once again. 

"Listen to me when I talk to you!" Murdoc yelled, leaving me frozen where I was. I felt the belt once again slowly move across my bottom and I gulped. "This will be as fast as you make it. I'm gonna need you to count to one-hundred. That simple. When you've counted to one hundred, you're done." 

I didn't say anything, I only nodded as I wiped a tear away from my face slowly. He smiled, letting go of my hair. 

"Alright, get on with it. Starting counting." His voice was filled with comfort, which confused me. I felt my body tense as I expected him to do something but I listened and began to count. 

"One-"

I was cut off by a harsh whip to my bottom, nearly taking my breath away as I screamed in pain. The tears came back as I sat there, my feet curling in distress as I felt the numbing sensation from where the belt hit me. I sat up and looked at Murdoc, I began to shake me head as I looked at him, tears rolling down my face. 

"No no no, please Murdoc don't do this, please!" I cried, hugging onto his shirt desperately. "I'm so sorry, please!"

"Get back down or I'll make it two-hundred." I heard his stern voice say, and I cried out in frustration. His strong arms forced me off him and back onto the bed, his eyes filled with rage. "Two-hundred and maybe I'll fuck you afterwards till you bleed. Don't make me tell you to get down a second time."

I fell into the bed in defeat, rolling back on my stomach. I lifted my bottom in the air and sat up on my arms a bit, the crying continuing. 

"Start over." Murdoc demanded, lifting my bottom up higher by placing his hand on my stomach and pushing up. I could feel him lift my dress up again, and I let out a whimper. 

With hesitation I continued, "One."

The pain the belt brought was real, and the leather strap had no remorse.  

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five." 

Each hit got worse, and the pain didn't subside. I could feel my body getting weaker with each whip, and I knew my cries could be heard throughout the house. Murdoc wasn’t helping the situation, he didn’t hold back on making sure each hit was strong and thorough. My body was reaching it’s breaking point as I continued to count, the words barely escaping my lips as I screamed in pain. 

“Forty... S-seven...” I choked out as I received another hit. Surely I was bleeding by now, but I couldn’t tell. My skin had gone numb, and my knees buckled under me. I fell down to the bed a crying mess, screaming out into the blanket under me. I felt Murdoc’s hand under me as he pulled me back up. 

“Not so fast, slag. We’re not even halfway there!” He proceeded to hit me again, this time on my back, and I gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of me. I let out a wail and he grunted in an annoyed way, keeping his hand under me so I wouldn’t fall back down. “What number was that?”

I hesitated a bit before answering, “Forty-eight, s-sir.” 

“Oh now that was a lucky guess.” Murdoc mocked, clearly enjoying himself as he finally broke me. I could tell he had the feeling that I wouldn’t misbehave after this, and it was clear in his tone that he knew he had won. I let out another loud sob and he hushed me, covering my mouth with his free hand. “Pipe down or I’ll do the rest of them on your back.”

“Murdoc... please... no more...” My muffled voice spoke into the palm of his hand but he shook his head slowly. He leaned down, his mouth grazing my ear in a dominant way, and I felt chills rush down my back. 

“You have fifty-one left and then you’re done, don’t make me make it more.” His whisper brought such a discomfort to wash over me, and I let my head fall to the bed when he removed his hand from my mouth. “Keep counting.”

I didn’t know how I was able to even count. My body was in so much pain it felt like it would never end, and eventually I had reached my breaking point. 

“Eighty-nine!” I screamed, my arms gripping the fabric on my bed as Murdoc hit the back of my thigh. I fell down on the bed once again, coughing and gasping for air. 

“No, get up. Eleven more.” His arm pulled me up but my shaky legs could barely hold my weight. Noticing this, Murdoc continued to hold me there in an annoyed way. “Count faster and it’ll go quicker.”

I did as I was told and began to count number by number until I reached the goal. 

“O-one... h-hundred...” I barely even finished the word before I had receive my last strike, and I promptly fell onto the bed. There was no way I would talk back to him now, not after this. I had never felt so much pain in my life. Murdoc had won. I looked up at him to see a small smirk across his face, and I pulled down my garments to cover my now bruised and blistered underside. 

“That’ll teach ya to think twice before you open that pretty mouth of yours, wont it?” Murdoc mocked as he looked at me, his eyes dark were menacing. I didn’t want to speak, turning my face from him in defeat. He gripped my arm and pulled me so i was sitting up, wincing as I sat on the side of the bed. “Now what do you say?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into his stomach. I let my tears go as I silently cried into his shirt. “Please don’t hit me anymore, Murdoc. I’ll be good, I promise. Just, please don’t hurt me...”

“Good girl...” There was an odd softness to his voice, making comfort wash over me in a strange way. Suddenly I noticed a bulge underneath his pants, my chest resting against it. I found myself drawing my hand down Murdoc’s shirt, and wrapping my fingers around the side of his thigh slowly. I looked up him and he shot me a confused stare as I brought my other hand down to the hem of his pants. If I was going to be good I wanted to be perfect, there was no way I was going to risk getting another beating like that, ever. 

I tried standing up, placing my feet on the floor but nearly falling, my legs unable to hold my weight. Murdoc caught me before I fell, his hands under my armpits as he set me down gently to the floor. 

“Easy, love.” A small amount of concern in his voice as he eyed me curiously from where he stood. I turned around and pushed him down by his thighs so that he was sitting on the bed before I nuzzled myself in between his legs gently. I looked up at him once again, and he had a small grin on his face as he brought his hand to stroke the back of my head slowly. “Such a good girl...”

I brought my fingers to his button on his pants, undoing it and unzipping them promptly after. I gripped his jeans by the hem and pulled them down along with his undergarments to reveal his throbbing member. Murdoc’s hand was still stroking my head tenderly, and my eyes met his as I brought my small hand to wrap around his dick. There was nothing I wanted more in this moment other than him to love me. I was done fighting and arguing and making problems for him. Even though I was suffering I wanted to please him and try to make everything better. 

I brought my mouth to the tip of his shaft and began stroking the bottom with my hand as I wrapped my lips around the top. I could hear him give off small moans as I did this and his hand began pushing me into him slowly. 

Soon enough he had gripped my hair and was bobbing my head up and down his cock, and I let out a moan each time he did. 

“Fuck...” Murdoc groaned as he pushed my head all the way down, my lips meeting the end of his shaft. Trying my best to not gag, my lungs begged for air as he held me there, and I could feel my eyes begin to water. After a few more moments he released and I heaved deeply as I looked up at him, a string of drool was the only thing connecting us. Murdoc leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips, running both his hands through my hair comfortingly. “You’re so beautiful... Where do you want me to cum, love?” 

“In my mouth.” I whispered in small voice, my face going red from embarrassment. Murdoc grinned as he kissed my cheek, nodding slowly. 

“Swallow it all for me, y/n.” He demanded in a soft tone, moving his member to my mouth once again. I began sucking like before but this time harder and faster, keeping eye contact with Murdoc as I did so. It took a minute or two of hard work before I felt him begin to twitch, and I slowed down as I tasted his cum fill my mouth slowly. “Fucking hell...”

He removed his dick from my mouth and I swallowed, a small drop trickling down my face. I gave him a smile as I did this and he shot me one back, grabbing me by my arms to stand up. He pulled me into him so my legs sat on either side of his thighs, we were nearly crotch-to-crotch in this position. Murdoc let out a sigh as he pulled me into a hug. 

“I would do the same for you but technically you’re still being punished until you apologize to 2D.” He spoke softly, his hand gripping at my bottom gently. I winced a bit and I could feel his hand move as it subsided to my lower back in a comforting way. “Would you like to go do that?”

“Yes, sir.” I replied quietly, and I felt him nod. Without another word he lifted me up, making sure not to touch any of my sore areas, and held me as we walked out the door. 

I gripped onto him tighter as he went to find 2D.


	21. Chapter 21

Murdoc and I reached the kitchen. 

He walked me over to the table and sat me down on a chair gently, planting a soft kiss on my forehead as he did so. I felt strange, almost like a child as he did this, and it brought a frightening feeling surfacing in my stomach. I watched him as he walked passed me into the living room, looking around for Stuart. 

"2D?" He called to him, and I could hear rustling echo from the hallway. Within minutes the blue haired boy walked into the kitchen, his eyes peering at me. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and he took a long drag from it as he stood there. I felt my face go red, and I looked away from him in an embarrassed manor. I heard Murdoc follow him in and walked over towards the countertop. "I think y/n has something to tell you." 

I glanced up slightly as I watched 2D walk over to the table, sitting down at the chair farthest from Murdoc and I, his gaze still on me. He leaned back and watched me, his stare growing impatient as we sat there. My face turned to look at Murdoc who gave me a reassuring glance, motioning for me to speak. My eyes moved back to 2D and I felt myself get a bit nervous, gulping slowly. 

"I'm sorry... for yelling and making a mess the other night." I spoke softly, but he still seemed to have an annoyed look on his face. He brought the cigarette to his mouth, inhaling deeply as he watched me. We sat in silence for a moment before he replied. 

"I don't believe you." My face must have turned a pale white from the amount of hostility in his voice. In this moment he was more intimidating than Murdoc, and this left me feeling very uneasy. 

My eyes wandered to Murdoc, waiting for him to say something in my defense. To my surprise he didn't, and a grin formed on his face. 

"Don't be scared of the boy, y/n." Murdoc hummed in an amused way, leaning against the counter as he watched me closely. He motioned me to go to Stuart. "Go on, show him you're sorry."

I shook my head slightly, begging silently to be spared from touching 2D. I was scared of him, I had no idea what he wanted to do to me, let alone in front of Murdoc. He was going to hurt me, I knew it, I could tell he wanted to from the way he looked at me. Murdoc began tapping his foot as I sat there motionless, and I felt myself begin to shake again. He stood up a bit in a threatening way and I immediately got up from the chair out of fear. With much hesitation I turned to 2D, my weak body trembling at his gaze. I ambled towards him and he watched my every movement, his eyes unmoving from mine. When I reached where he was sitting I felt like nearly crying from the amount of hostility radiating off him. 

"I'm so sorry. For everything." I whispered the last part, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips. I felt him kiss me back, a tear rolling down my face as I could feel a small bit of his kindness once more. The kindness I took for granted so many times. Guilt wrenched at my stomach as we kissed, and I felt him push some of my hair behind my ear softly. I could taste the tobacco on his tongue, and this only made me more sick to my stomach.

"Alright, that's enough." I heard Murdoc call out to me, and I immediately broke the kiss. It left me with a warm feeling in my chest, to know Stuart was still gentle and sweet deep down. Maybe there was hope for him. I stared into his eyes and he smiled slightly, giving me a reassuring look. Murdoc scoffed and I turned to see him roll his eyes. "You guys snog once and you immediately gawk at the girl. Don't come crying to me if she continues to disrespect ya, you haven't got a backbone to save your life." 

"She apologized. There's no reason to be upset at 'er now." 2D explained as he leaned back in his chair, taking another drag of his cigarette. Murdoc crossed his arms, his argumentative side getting the best of him. 

"It's not about being upset it's about establishing roles through your actions." Murdoc snapped, making my insides turn. "Remember what we talked about, 2D. Kindness allows room for manipulation. You're practically asking for her to walk all over you." 

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it out of fear of retaliation. Murdoc took notice to this and ambled towards me slowly, his eyes going dark. He reached where I was and towered over me, leaning his face down slightly. 

"Do you have something to say, slag?" He asked with a dark stare and I shook my head promptly before glancing towards the floor. Murdoc's attention turned back towards 2D as I stood there, a chuckle emitted from his chest. "See? Don't let her take the piss outta ya. Establish your boundaries and then you earn your respect."

"Ya' barely got her respect till today. No wonder she's terrified of ya, you bloody nearly beat her to death 30 mins ago." 2D argued through an exhale of smoke. Murdoc rolled his eyes once again, annoyed at the comment. "She doesn't respect you, she's scared if she says the wrong thing that you'll hurt 'er-"

"Do you ever stop talking? Sweet Satan, you're giving me a bloody headache." Murdoc cut him off, trying to end the conversation, clearly getting upset. Noticing this I took a small step back, being careful not to look him in the eyes as I did so. Stuart was right, I was scared of him. I was terrified of what he does and what he can do. God knows where he took Savannah and what he did to her, I wouldn't doubt it if she was severely injured if not dead. Exactly how I didn't want to end up. I rubbed my arm awkwardly as I stood there, my legs shaking as they began to hurt again. 

"Can I go to my room?" I mumbled, looking towards the exit to the kitchen slowly, wishing I could leave. Murdoc didn't answer, but I heard him turn towards me. 

"What for?" He questioned, being a bit too nosey for my liking. I looked at the floor once again. 

"I want to rest-"

"Look at me when you're talking." Murdoc demanded, cutting me off and pushing up my chin with his index finger. Our eyes met and I felt chills rush down my back. I didn't even want to look at him, and he knew this. It irked me. 

"I want to rest... Please." I spoke softly, being careful to not show him any emotion. He crooked his eyebrow as I talked and shot me a discerning look, suspicion showing in his expression. He took a moment to answer, his eyes clouded with thoughts. 

"No." Murdoc finally said, his eyes turning from mine to look at the liquor cabinet. I sighed slightly in frustration, his stubbornness making me annoyed. I watched him as he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed out some sort of hard alcohol. He turned back with the bottle in his hand, a serious look on his face. His stare met mine. "If you want to rest you can in my room while I write out some lyrics."

I nodded awkwardly as I stood there, pulling at my sleeve. Murdoc moved towards the counter and sat the bottle down to open it, looking away from me once again. I glanced at 2D who was placing his now finished cigarette into an ash tray on the kitchen table. His eyes met mine and he shot me an apologetic glance but it rubbed me the wrong way. The whole conversation did. 2D was horrible to me when we were alone, and I didn't know whether he was being genuine or factious. It made me frustrated and sad, I only wanted a friend but I've ruined it. The one person I could turn to isn't trust worthy, he'd put Murdoc before me any day. Whether in this moment or not he acts like he's on my side. My attention turned back to Murdoc when I heard him set down two glasses on the counter. Our eyes met yet he looked slightly annoyed, his jaw tensing a bit. 

"Go on. I need to have a word with 2D. I'll meet you in there." Motioning for me to leave, Murdoc spoke in a demanding voice. I immediately obeyed, limping towards the door to the hallway. I could hear him pouring the drinks as I made my way out, hoping it'd keep him occupied so I'd get some time alone. 

As I eventually reached the room I placed my hand on the door, pushing it open slightly. Walking into the room brought chills rushing down my back, Murdoc's distinct sent lingering in the space. I noticed it was much cleaner than normal, possibly because he needed it to be clean to write lyrics with a clear mind. I ambled towards the bed and sat down slowly, running my fingers across the fabric. A strange comfort was washed over me, but I didn't know why. Being in his space shouldn't comfort me. Not after everything he's done, what he will do. 

Laying down, I grabbed the fluffy down comforter and pulled it over me tenderly. The red duvet cover felt soft under my touch and I could feel myself melt into the fabric. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh before snuggling into the pillow under me, trying my best to relax. Before I knew it I was asleep, my mind drifting off into a sweet nothingness as I waited for Murdoc to walk in at any moment. 

I later awoke to someone opening the bedroom door. 

I could tell it was Murdoc from the soft noises escaping him as he made his way into the room quietly. Listening closing I could hear him as he walked over to me, his breathing becoming quiet as he sat down in a chair next to his bed. I heard him take a swig of something, followed by the almost silent way he placed his glass down on the side table. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady, to not give off the impression I was awake. Murdoc let off a quiet chuckle as he sat there. I felt him brush a bit of my hair away from my face before leaning back in his chair. The way he watched me left a weird feeling in my stomach. Does he realize I'm asleep? And does he do this often? Part of me hoped he knew I was awake but the other part knew he didn't. 

"You're beautiful." Murdoc whispered ever so quietly, my mind beginning to race with even more questions. I decided against my better judgement and opened my eyes slowly, out gazes meeting. He looked at me a bit surprised and stood up, leaning down to plant a kiss on my head. "I didn't mean to wake you."

At this point I could smell the alcohol on him and I knew he wasn't sober. My heart race increased as I stayed silent, and I watched him as he crawled over me into the bed. He sat up on his knees as he attempted to take his shirt off, his fingers stumbling over the buttons in a drunk manor. I felt bad for him, watching him struggle over something so simple. But it was his fault. He shouldn't drink to the point where he can't take off a simple button down shirt. 

I sat up slowly, my head pounding at the sudden movement. My eyes moved to his shirt, and I brought my fingers to the top button slowly. His hands retreated from what he was doing as he watched me. I undid the first button with a loud and obvious sigh, my hands moving down his shirt to the next one. I glanced up at him and our eyes barely met, his hair falling in his face like a mess. 

"You need a haircut.." I commented bringing one hand to push his long locks out of his face. He barely reacted to this, his eyes still on me. 

"When you find a barber on the island, let me know." He retorted in a very tired and sarcastic way, calming my nerves a bit. Rolling my eyes I undid the last button and helped him take off his shirt, my chest on his. Tossing it to the side of the bed I lifted his hair a bit and planted a kiss on his forehead. He hugged me tightly, my hands wrapping around his head, his face on my chest. "Thank you..." He slurred his words. 

"Let's get to sleep." I replied with a yawn, my eyes barely staying open. To my surprise he listened to me, laying down in the bed. He motioned me to follow him and I did, laying down and curling up in his arms. My back was up against his stomach and his arms wrapped around me tightly. I could feel his heart rate slow down to a steady pace as he slowly fell asleep. His deep breaths were music to my ears, the calmness of his being bringing me comfort. I knew this Murdoc existed, it would just take time for him to come out. I needed to do everything I could to keep him like this, to keep him happy. 

For the first time on this island, in this moment, I felt peaceful.


End file.
